


I Want

by StuckInsideADaydream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Butler References, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Chef Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Zayn, Fluffy Smutt, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Multi, Power Bottom Zayn, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, i want, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, power couples, zayn/liam/niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInsideADaydream/pseuds/StuckInsideADaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a charming, filthy rich president of a huge company with a history of always getting what he wants no matter the cost. Louis Tomlinson is no exception. </p><p>Louis is a sous chef at La Chérie Nuit, he really loves his job, friends and family but there is something missing in his life. He falls in love too quickly and always ends up hurt, but not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this idea in my head for a while, cause I've been watching too many cooking shows. Anyway, this is not going to be very long (I hope) and its not going to focus so much on Harry chasing Louis even though it will seem like that at first.

Harry Styles could not stop thinking about the blue eyed sous chef from his favorite French restaurant, La Chérie Nuit. When he asked his waiter to see the chef so he could personally pay his compliments he was honestly expecting Cosette, the head chef, but he was pleasantly surprised to find Louis Tomlinson. Cosette calling in sick was the greatest thing that has happened to Harry all week. Louis was a bit shorted than Harry, his soft brown hair fell delicately on his blue eyes that crinkled in the most adorable way when he smiled as Harry complimented his dish. 

That image played over and over in his head as he laid in bed. I have to have him one way or another Harry thought. He rarely denied himself anything, why should he? He was filthy rich with the world at his feet, and if his money didn't get him what he wanted his good looks and charm usually did. Harry grabbed his phone and sent his assistant, Sebastian, a message to get him reservation for lunch at La Chérie Nuit. He was determined to see Louis again, Harry felt it deep down that this was not one of his usual conquests, this meant much more. 

* ** ***

Harry worked through the day diligently, trying to keep his mind from thinking about his favorite little chef, he kept his eyes fixed on the files in front of him and away from the clock in his office, lunch time could not get here sooner. He was the boss and could leave early if he so well pleased but there was so much to do that he could not afford luxuries like early lunches specially if Styles-Malik industries wanted to buy out Horan Inc. At half past eleven, Sebastian walked in his office with all the gracefulness of a cat. Harry never quite got over how elegant and fluid he seemed to be, his jet black hair and jade green eyes always reminded him of a cat, maybe even a panther. 

"Mister Styles, the Maliks would like to know if it would be alright with you, if they joined you for lunch at La Chérie Nuit?" 

"Yes, Sebastian that's quite alright. Will you let the chauffeur know we will be down in about five minutes." Harry spoke without looking up from the file on his desk. 

"Of course, Mister Styles." 

 

Thirty minutes later Harry sat with Zayn Malik and his husband Liam talking about Horan Industries and how exactly they were hoping to take over at the meeting next week when the waiter interrupted them to ask what they would like to drink. It was the same waiter as the night before, what was his name again? Jef was it? It honestly did not matter until out of his mouth came the name that had been ringing through his mind. 

"Oh Mister Styles, I can tell you really liked Chef Tomlinson's cooking, since you're back again today." 

"I did very much yes, you can tell Chef Cosette that Chef Tomlinson is giving her a run for her money." Harry couldn't help but smile at the waiter as he excused himself to get their drinks. As he looked up to reignite their interrupted conversation, Zayn and Liam were eyeing him suspiciously. 

"So Harry," Zayn spoke first "how many times have you been here this week?" 

"This will be my second Zayn, why?" Harry spoke carefully, not sure what Zayn was getting at. 

"Well is just seems like..." 

"You either have a crush on the waiter," Liam finished for Zayn 

"Or a crush on the chef." 

"My guess is the chef, I mean have you seen him babe?" Liam asked Zayn with a wicked grin, and Harry would be lying if he said that he didn't feel a pang of jealousy at the thought of perfect, tall, handsome Liam taking an interest in his Louis. 

"Yes I have babe, he looks... yummy." Zayn replied with a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Honestly you two, don't you have enough with each other than to go around looking for poor souls to use as your personal sex toys?" 

"No, its our favorite hobby as a couple actually." Liam responded solemnly. 

 

Before Harry could answer Jef returned with their drinks an took their orders. 

"And for you Mister Styles?" 

Harry looked over the menu one last time unsure of what to get, he has had everything on here, well prepared by Chef Cosette. "Jef, just tell Chef Tomlinson to surprise me. I'm sure I will like whatever he prepares for me."

Liam and Zayn were now frowning. 

"What now?" Harry asked annoyed 

"It's just that, we really like this place." Liam said with a fake pout. 

"Yeah and after you ruin cosette's nephew." Zayn continued for Liam 

"We won't be able to show our faces here again!" 

"Maybe we could but I'm sure Cosette would serve us rubbish." 

"Wait a second, the new sous chef is Cosette's nephew?!" 

"Yes," Liam and Zayn answered in unison, "Her last name is Tomlinson, did you forget?" 

 

Harry had indeed forgotten, he'd been coming here for four years now that after a while he simply referred to Cosette by her fist name rather than her last name. This didn't change anything though, he was gonna have Louis Tomlinson one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading!  
> .xo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Just thanks for all the kudos, and the comments. 
> 
> I'm having writers block (I guess) with my other story, I'm not sure if i want to post the next two chapters so I'm distracting myself with this one. (Do read it if you get the chance.) 
> 
> Anyway enough of my ramblings...
> 
> Sorry for any typos, enjoy!

Louis stared at the stove in front of him for a long time, he had chef's block. What was he suppose to do? Jeff walks in the kitchen saying a customer wants him to surprise him with any dish, and normally he wouldn't have second guessed himself on a dish but he was stupid enough to ask who it was. because honestly who walks into a five star restaurant, that is more expensive than most people groceries cost in a month, and asks to be surprised. In retrospect he should've known Mister Harry Styles, would be that kind of person. The kind of person that would want to meet the chef that prepared his meal and actually compliment him on it. God, he was dreamy. No, focus Louis, he thought to himself.

Finally after a few long minutes of having an internal argument about which dish to serve he settled for the oven roasted sous vide of foie gras, it was simple in an elegant kind of way, much like Mister Styles, but with enough complexity that his skills were emphasized. Louis would be lying to himself if he were to say that he wasn't trying to impress Harry Styles. His aunt Cosette was still out sick so it felt nice to delegate the less important meals to other people, and by less important meals he meant anything that wasn't going to be taken to Mister Styles' table. Louis was even meticulous enough to check the glasses that were designated for their water. After almost an hour all three meals were ready and he stepped out of the kitchen with Jeff to deliver the meals to Mister Styles' table.

"Hello Mister Styles, so nice to see you again." Louis said upon reaching the table, he hoped all the enthusiasm he had in his voice was not out place. 

"Ahh, Chef Tomlinson nice to see you as well, but please call me Harry." 

Louis was not expecting that, surely such a powerful man was only called by his first name by his friends or his family. He blushed knowing this much was probably true, and maybe he shouldn't read so much into it, but not even his aunt Cosette called him Harry. "Well then Harry, I hope you'll be pleasantly surprised by the dish I have prepared for you. It's an oven roasted sous vide of foie gras, and a smoked truffle-infused filet mignon for..." 

"I'm Liam Malik nice to meet you. This is my husband Zayn Malik." the dark haired man sitting next to Liam nodded and smiled politely.

"Nice to meet the both of you and yes of course the filet mignon for Mister Liam Malik, as for Mister Zayn Malik the smoked salmon with creme fraiche topped with cavier." Louis finished feeling a bit flushed, as jeff moved around the table to set their plates in front of them and disappeared back to the kitchen.

"Tell me Chef Tomlinson, do you usually deliver your dishes to all the patrons in this restaurant." Harry asked with a devilish grin. 

"Mister Styles, of course not, but due to the fact that you have requested to be surprised, I decided to do just that." 

Harry Styles smiled like a child at that with perfect little dimples, and Louis knew he was this powerful man, with enough money to buy a small country (maybe even a large country who knows!) but in this instant he looked like an innocent angel. But then his smile faded just as quickly as it had formed, replacing it with a deep frown. 

"Why have you called me Mister Styles again?" He pouted. 

Pouted? Were powerful, intimidating, beyond rich men allowed to pout? 

"Well because you called me Chef Tomlinson." Louis spoke without thinking. 

"Louis." Harry smiled once again and the way he said his name wonderful, enchanting even. Louis Tomlinson, stop it this is not going to happen again, he thought to himself, you're not going to fall for a man you've spoken to twice in you life. 

"Harry," Louis spoke a bit cheeky to be honest, and turned towards the couple "Mister and Mister Malik, bonne appetit." 

Louis retreated to the kitchen before any of them spoke, too nervous to continue standing there. So he did what he knew what to do when he was nervous, excited or confused; he cooked, because suddenly he was feeling so many emotions and it was daunting to think they came from his interaction with Mister Styles. 

Harry.

 

* ** ***

"Sebastian, get in here!" It was only a quarter past six when Harry got incredibly frustrated with his situation. 

"Good evening Mister Styles, how can I be of assistance." His assistant was ever so cordial even when he acted like a petulant child. 

"I'm taking the risk of sounding like a teenage girl but, I want him!" Harry growled a bit. 

"Chef Louis Tomlinson sir?" 

Harry eyed him carefully before speaking because he was either a mind reader or he slipped up in mentioning his name before. "How did you know that Sebastian?" 

"My apologies Mister Styles, I only heard the Maliks conversing about your lunch earlier today." 

"Well yes him." 

"Shall I send Chef Tomlinson the usual arrangement or perhaps something edible for him after all he is a chef." Sebastian spoke nonchalantly. 

"No! This isn't my usual conquest, he seems reserved." Harry paused for a second, "and I can't very well keep eating at La Chérie Nuit, just to interact with in five minute increments." 

"If I understand you correctly sir, you want a way to spend more time with him outside of the restaurant." It was more a statement than a question "Why don't you simply ask him on a date."

"I can't do that Sebastian, not yet at least, the boy can barely call me by my first name. Plus there's the age difference, to be quite frank, I've never been interested in anyone younger than myself."

"There is only seven year difference sir." 

"Louis is twenty? I thought he was much younger than that, wait how do you know this Sebastian?" 

"What kind of assistant would I be, if I couldn't find the basic information of your new personal interest?" Sebastian spoke without missing a beat. "and if you'd like to spend more time with him Mister Styles, I do have a suggestion, although I'm not too sure how keen you would be to the idea." 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me!"

 

* ** ***

Louis woke up a little past eleven, loving the fact that he got to sleep-in this weekend since he had it off. Aunt Cosette had returned to work and insisted that Louis take the weekend off to recover from all the hard work he had done all week. Louis was thankful for being able to rest; head chef was exhausting without a sous chef, he wondered how his aunt did it for three weeks straight before hiring him. The only downside to having the weekend off was that Mister Styles (or rather Harry) usually came in either Saturday or Sunday for dinner. 

It was Sunday the first time he ever saw him, he was having dinner with some colleagues and decided to ask Stan, the pâtissier, who the man with the curly hair and emerald green eyes was. For two months Louis would steal glances at Mister Styles from the kitchen door window, it was pathetic. Louis knew this, but could not stop himself even if he tried. 

Louis cleaned himself up and was about to run out the door to get a few things he needed to make lunch when his phone rang. It was the Maître d'hôtel from the restaurant. He picked up after the second ring, hopping he gets called into work and praying that if he did go in Mister Styles would come in for Dinner. 

"Hello Kathy, how are you today?" 

"Hi Lou, Im good, I guess. The day seems to be dragging out a bit." 

"That's because I'm not there to entertain you with my impeccable charm." Louis joked, and heard Kathy giggle on the other end. 

"That must be it. But listen the reason I was calling was that Mister Cowell is here and he's asking for you if you're not too busy do you mind coming in?" 

"Yeah of course, I'll be there." 

 

 

Half an hour later, Louis sat in Mister Cowell's office, he hadn't done anything wrong, he wondered why he got called in by the owner. Louis had spoken to him once, the day he got hired he introduced himself as was the custom, he was a nice enough man but he was still terribly intimidating. At last Mister Simon Cowell came in with a somber look in his eyes, he wasn't the most cheerful person (from what he's seen) but he was definitely not this serious. 

"Chef Tomlinson, I'm afraid we have some bad news." Mister Cowell finally spoke 

"What would that be?" Louis asked trying to hide his panic. 

"Well you see, there has been some damage to some kitchen equipment, and well its going to take quite a bit of money to rapair." A heavy sigh escaped the mans lips, "Due to this unforeseen expense, I'm afraid we will have to let you go."

"Im fired!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #masterofallwisdom 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks For Reading!  
> .xo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to everyone for the feedback I really appreciate it!
> 
> I wanted to update sooner but I had some exams to study for, these past few days have been so stressful, I've felt more stress in these past two weeks than the whole semester combined. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry its kinda of a crappy chapter but its needed for the story.

Louis Tomlinson would be a liar if he said he didn't go straight home after talking to Mister Cowell and cried his eyes out for hours. He was absolutely heart broken, he enjoyed his job (and truth be told the pay was great), he loved people he worked with as well as the costumers. Louis did not want to leave but he had no choice, he even begged Mister Cowell but he said there was no way to get his job back. At some point he fell asleep only to be woken up by his cell phone ringing, he looked at the name on the screen which read 'Aunt Cosette.' Not wanting to talk to her just yet he turned off his phone and fell asleep once again. 

On Saturday morning Louis got up feeling a little better, because quite frankly this wasn't the end of the world. Louis was a talented chef he could get a job anywhere he wanted, Mister Cowell promised to write a letter of recommendation to anywhere Louis applied and he was sure his aunt would do the same. Louis turned on his phone and saw the seventeen missed calls from his aunt, eight from Josh, and about twenty messages. He smiled a little to himself knowing all these people cared about him and wanted to know he was alright. 

Louis returned the many calls and messages he had gotten making sure to assure everyone that he was going to be alright. Knowing tomorrow would be his last day at La Chérie Nuit, Louis set out to find a new job, maybe an italian restaurant this time after all that was one of his specialties. Louis found himself somehow hopeful, it wasn't in his nature to be pessimistic. That was until he remembered why it was that he loved working at La Chérie Nuit all; Harry Styles. Louis found himself holding back tears of frustration knowing that tomorrow was quite possibly the last time he would see him.

Just as well Louis thought, it is just a silly crush.

It was late Sunday and Louis was not at all watching the door for Mister Harry Styles, no he was not. He had lots to do, he was busy and did not go out of his way in the kitchen to pass through the door and peak out the window to Jeff's section and see if Mister Styles was seated in his usual table. He most certainly did not watch the clock obsessively trying to slow down the clock with his eyes. 

 

"He is sitting at the terrace." 

 

Louis was startled by Jeff, he didn't even see him come into the kitchen. "Who?" Louis asked, pretending he didn't know who he was talking about. 

 

Jeff chuckled before answering, "Harry Styles, of course. He is here on a business meeting with his partners, the Malik's are here with him along with some blonde bloke, and astoundingly hot but equally annoying woman. She is the one that made the big deal of sitting out there much to the men's dismay. They are just having drinks I believe." 

 

Before Louis could answer Jeff left taking with him the dishes Louis just finished preparing to one of his tables. Great Louis thought, his last night here and he wasn't going to be able to make Mister Styles' meal. Just as Louis started bussing himself once again, his aunt returned to the kitchen. 

 

"Well my darling, it looks like there is no changing Mister Cowell's mind, I even asked him to lower my wage just so we could keep you." 

 

"No! Aunt Cosette, that's not necessary, don't worry about me. I'll find another job." 

 

"I just wish there was something I could do to help my dear." Louis smiled at her and reassured her everything would be alright and he really did believe that, he refused to be a pessimist. 

 

Once the last patron was served Louis was called by Mister Cowell to his office, he had a sly grin on his face and for a second he let himself hope he had changed his mind. 

"Take a seat Chef Tomlinson." Mister Cowell waited until Louis took a seat to continue speaking. "It seems as if our patrons have taken quite a liking to you Chef Tomlinson." 

*****

 

"Well that woman was terribly annoying" 

"Katy was not that bad, I kinda liked her." Liam spoke not looking up from his drink

"Well of course _you_ liked her." Zayn spat back without missing a beat 

"Oh Liam you are so clueless mate." Harry chuckled 

"She was throwing herself at you! Everything she said was an innuendo." 

"Well what about Niall! Hmmm? 'Oh Zayn, my mother did not exaggerate your looks, you are a stab to my self-esteem.'" Liam challenged with an awful Irish accent. 

"First of all, where is the lie? My looks are _in fact_ a stab to anyone's self esteem, except Harry," Zayn spoke with a cheeky tone and threw a wink at Harry. "Second of all, Niall is adorable, so sue me if I was quite smitten by him. Thirdly, you know you want him too, you're just upset that he didn't flirt with you." 

Liam scoffed and finished his drink before answering. 

"Alright, yes Niall was very... cute," 

"Cute? he is fucking adorable" Zayn interrupted. 

"But I still like Katy better. Niall seems like too much of a child." Liam continued ignoring Zayn's interruption. 

"Oh don't act like you don't have a daddy kink" Zayn almost yelled 

Harry looked around to see if anyone heard him, they had a reputation to keep in mind. 

"I cannot believe you two are discussing kinks and the pros and cons of your new sex toy in public." Harry said in a hushed tone. 

"Excuse you Styles, Niall is not just another sex toy," Zayn pouted "He is special, I can tell."

"Oh Baby, you're so easily distracted by a pretty smile and sparkly eyes." Liam countered.

"No! It's not just that, I quite like his personality I can tell, he'll grow on you." Zayn was still pouting. 

As amused as Harry was with the bickering couple, he had an important matter to attend to. 

*****

"Mister Cowell, I just... I... don't understand." Louis stuttered, confused and trying to fight back a smile. 

"Well Mister Styles is a big fan of your cooking and his personal chef just quit. When I told him you were looking for a job he... Well first he was very upset that I let you go" Mister Cowell chuckled lightly "but then, he wanted to offer you the job. Mister Styles would like to speak to you, he is finishing up his meeting with his business partners. Just wait in here, Chef Tomlinson, I have to check some things out in the kitchen." 

Mister Cowell patted Louis softly on his back and walked out. Louis sat there in a bit of daze due to the by the turn of events. Louis could just kiss Harry Styles right now, he couldn't believe his luck! He already loved the idea of working for such a kind and generous man. Louis was sure of it, I mean who else would do something like this. Louis heard the door open behind him and his heart raced in his heart, he turned around with a huge smile on his face. 

"Chef Tomlinson, good evening." Harry spoke with an equally bright smile. 

"Good evening Mister Styles, how are you this evening?" 

"A bit drained I must admit. Business meetings, specially with uninteresting people, are quite tedious." 

"Well you know the remedy for that don't you sir?" 

"Do I?" 

"Well yes, you must start having business ventures with more interesting people" Louis hoped his boldness wasn't too out of place with his future employer. Harry laughed apparently very amused, his smile reached all the way to his lovely green eyes and moved to push his hair back all in one graceful move. 

"Well business is business, I much rather have ventures with _interesting_ people in a much more _personal_ manner." 

Louis didn't know what to do or say, the comment was vague but it sounded like Mister Styles was flirting with him. They both stared at each other with an easy smile on their face, and Louis could feel his cheeks starting to redden under his careful gaze. Harry broke the comfortable silence first. 

"So Chef Tomlison, I'm sure Mister Cowell has spoken to you about a position as my personal chef, so what do you say? Do you accept?" 

Louis' smile spread even wider as he answered "Yes, Mister Styles, I would love to be your personal chef." Again both fell into a comfortable silence and they stared at each other's eyes, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously some of you guessed it right! Harry is hiring Louis as his personal chef. But is he behind it after all?  
> Maybe, maybe not.
> 
> I'm enjoying writing this for all of you so much, and I'm a liar this will probably be longer than I originally planned. 
> 
> Once again, 
> 
> Thanks for reading lovely people!!  
> .xo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really just Ziam smut, cause I wanted it and I miss Zayn. 
> 
> Feel free to skip it if you want, nothing is added to the story really.

Zayn was staring out the passenger window watching the rain pour; he was full on pouting cause Liam was being a jerk. He didn't not appreciate one bit how Liam had spoken to him back at the restaurant. So he sulked in silence not really paying attention to Liam, he did not care one bit what he was going on and on about. Zayn day dreamed instead about Niall and how cute he looked when he laughed and threw his head back like a little kid. Liam placed a hand on his thigh breaking his day dream. 

"Have I made you upset?" Liam asked pouting.

"No." Zayn lied unconvincingly. 

"Yes I have, is there anything I can do to make it up for Daddy?" Liam whispered a sly little smirk on his face. 

"No." Zayn was just being stubborn he knew he was going to give into Liam tonight because he loved it too much when Liam called him daddy. Just as much as Zayn loved to call Liam that, but he sure as hell was going to get something out of it. Liam faltered and turned his eyes back on the road, the rain was making it difficult to drive. A few times he looked as if he was going to say something but opted not to. 

Zayn was relieved once they got home, Liam pulled the car as close to the front of the house as he could and their butler stepped out with an umbrella so they would not get wet. Zayn nodded at their attentive butler but did not get under the umbrella with Liam, he walked in his usual pace to the door not caring that he was drenched by the time he got to the actual door. 

"Babe, please talk to me." Liam called after Zayn as he ran up the stairs to get changed. 

Zayn had a plan he wasn't sure when he came up with it but one thing he was sure of was that it would work. He quickly walked over to their walk in closet and started stripping his clothes off. He knew he had about thirty seconds before Liam would walk in. He was just pulling his briefs off when he heard the door to their bedroom open. 

"Zayn, babe please? I'm sorry for whatever I said, I don't like seeing you up-" Zayn pretended to be picking out pajamas when Liam walked into the closet and was clearly caught off guard by the fact that Zayn was standing there naked. A playful grin stretched across Liam's face. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" 

Liam made towards Zayn but he moved out of the way without a word and grabbed some pajama bottoms and started to dress himself ignoring Liam the best he could and willing his cock not to take interest in the way his husband was looking at him. Zayn turned away from Liam and stalked off to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Liam right behind him.

"Z, please talk to me, I'm so sorry you were right I was jealous. I just I love you, yeah? And you were so fascinated by Niall I could see it in your face. It was different this time I can tell when you _just_ wanna fuck someone, this time it was different. Just different." 

Zayn couldn't keep ignoring Liam after that. "It is different Liam, and I love you too, you know that but there is something about Niall, and don't you dare tell me you don't see it." 

"I do," Liam said in a soft whisper "I just... what if you like him better."

Zayn was so stupid, he was so used to seeing Liam act all confident in front of their families, friends and co-workers that he had forgotten how sensitive he was. Liam was not always like this it took a long time for him to build up his confidence and even longer for him to accept that Zayn wanted him as his husband. 

"No baby, never say that."

"But what if it happens? Niall, I see it, he is so radiant and happy and cute. I won't deny that I am so attracted to him but what if he steals you away completely." Liam looked absolutely heartbroken like it was actually happening. 

"No, Li don't ever say that there is no one I want more than you, I love you. Don't... just don't, you break my heart when you say stuff like that." 

"I'm sorry, I just got so insecure with him and you..." Liam trailed off holding back tears. 

"Li, baby don't cry I'm the one that sorry, we won't pursue Niall. It's okay, I only want you, I love _you._ " Zayn was wrapping Liam up in his arms stroking his hair. 

"But daddy I do want Niall," Liam spoke softly from Zayn's shoulder "just promise he won't steal you all to himself."

"I promise and I'm going to show you how much I want you." Zayn kissed Liam and pushed him backwards out of the bathroom towards their bed. He was going to show his baby how much he meant to him and there was no one that he wanted more than Zayn wanted Liam. 

Zayn stopped at the foot of the bead and quickly yanked off his pajama bottoms not having bothered with a shirt or underwear earlier he was fully naked. Liam waited patiently for Zayn knowing, he liked to undress Liam himself. Zayn started by untucking Liam's shirt and undoing every button slowly, Zayn ran his fingers down his husband's chest all the way down to his waistband and undid his belt and pants faster desperate to have him under him. Zayn planned to take his time but now he wasn't sure he was capable of it. 

"Lay down baby, Im going to make you feel so good." Zayn's voice was rough with lust. 

Liam laid down and started stroking his cock as Zayn went to grab a bottle of lube. Liam's hand was smacked way and before he could protest Zayn replaced it with his. 

"Are you gonna be good for me Li? You know the rules." 

"I just wanted to make sure I'm hard and ready for you daddy." Liam was a bit coy and all the insecurity from earlier vanished. 

Zayn didn't respond he just sank his mouth down on Liam's hard cock, he dragged his tongue from the base to the head and licked his slit and sucked on it a bit. Zayn alternated between sucking and rubbing his thumb across Liam's slit just the way he liked it. 

"I need you inside me now daddy! please please." Liam begged. 

Zayn continued sucking Liam off because he was quite enjoying it, he loved seeing Liam writhe and push his hips up towards Zayn's face if he lost even a bit of friction. Zayn loved having Liam come undone with just his mouth. So he continued sucking on Liams's cock pushing it down until it reached the back of his throat and after a few times he pulled off. Zayn was so hard and he needed to be inside Liam now, he spread Liam's thighs and rubbed lube over Liam's rim making sure to get some all over his own fingers as well. Liam groaned in pleasure as Zayn pushed his first finger inside him.

"Another, please daddy, please." Liam begged his voice filled with held back moans. 

Zayn pushed three of his fingers instead of two, he did it slow in case it hurt Liam but his only response was a loud moan that Zayn was sure echoed through out the entire house. He worked Liam's hole until he was sure that he was ready to take him. 

"Can you take daddy now baby?" 

"Yes, yes!" Liam screamed "Please daddy I want you inside me so bad." Zayn teased Liam with the tip of his cock at his entrance, Liam breathed in heavy and moaned. "Daddy please? Don't you want me?"

The way Liam said that something clicked together in Zayn's brain and he was absolutely shocked. Liam had been playing with him earlier, he manipulated Zayn to get him in bed and skip the argument. _I should just leave him like this all hard and go sleep in another bedroom, oh fuck this Zayn thought, fuck him._

So he did he brought Liam's legs up around his inner elbows, lined up his cock around Liam's stretched out rim and pushed in. Liam had his eyes closed and was panting and moaning, Zayn rocked back and forth slowly letting Liam get adjusted to his cock before picking up speed. Zayn closed his eyes and gave into the pleasure on feeling Liam stretched around his cock and fucked him harder, hitting his prostate every single time. For a while all he could hear was his own heavy breathing and Liam's heavy moans and cut off's _oh yes daddy,_ and _so good._

Liam came all over their bellies with a loud groan and Zayn right after him. Watching as Liam arched his back while Zayn kept pushing into Liam, pushed him over the brink. Zayn kept going ridding out both of their orgasms slowly. Zayn fell on top of Liam and now it was his turn to get wrapped up in Liam's arms. 

"You manipulated me." Zayn stated with no emotion

"Is daddy mad?" Liam answered without missing a beat

"No, daddy is not mad. But I don't like it Li, just tell me how you're feeling." 

"Alright, but that was how I was feeling, I may have acted a little over the top but I did genuinely felt that way." Liam yawned as he finished his sentence. 

"Felt? Did daddy manage to change your mind?" Zayn asked with a grin in his face.

"Yes, you did. I love you daddy" 

"I love you too baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not my best, sorry for any typos I didn't really look over it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> .xo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update I had lots going on with finals coming up, also I love Grey's Anatomy and was so distraught over McDreamy that I couldn't get it together. Also I re-wrote this chapter 3 or 4 times before I was happy with it so please let me know what you all think.

It had been almost two months since Louis Tomlinson started working for Harry. At first Louis was very professional and it had taken him two solid weeks before he could stop calling him Mister Styles. Louis was now more of a friend instead of someone that was working for him, Harry didn't even bother hiding his favoritism. Louis was the only one from his staff whose room was in the main wing of his estate, his room was right around the corner from Harry's and he'd be lying if he didn't say that sneaking in there in the middle of the night did not cross his mind every time he went to bed.

Louis had been so reserved but eventually he became more and more friendly with him, sometimes even teasing him, much to his younger brother's delight. Often when they were alone Harry flirted with him and he flirted right back, more often than not it ended with Harry leaving a blushing Louis as he walked out of the room. Harry was lost in his thoughts when Louis approached him, he was in the patio waiting for his younger brother to join him for breakfast. 

"Morning Harry!" Louis beamed.

"Good Morning Lou, how are you today?" Harry smiled right back. Before Louis could say anything, their attention was grabbed by Harry's brother screaming at Sebastian.

"Put me down Sebastian! It is friday! At 8 in the bloody morning, you can tell my brother to shove his breakfast up his arse!" Ciel was literally kicking and screaming, trying to get down from Sebastian's shoulder. Ciel only calmed down after he was placed (much like a rag doll, the way Sebastian handled him) in a chair right in front of Harry. 

"Ah brother dear, so nice for you to join us this fine morning." Harry greeted throughly amused by the spectacle his fifteen year old brother produced. 

"Oh shut it Harold! Must you have your ape here," Ciel motioned towards Sebastian "manhandle me like that! I am very well capable of walking on my own." Harry and Louis tried to stifle a laugh at Ciel's short temper, it was oddly endearing. 

"Oh Ciel, if we let you do as you please you'd be up well past noon missing out on the most important meal of the day, breakfast!" Louis said as he set down a plate in front of Ciel. 

"I much prefer brunch tha-" Ciel quitted down as he saw what was for breakfast, it was his favorite, banana bread french toast with earl grey tea. 

Harry laughed at his normally demanding brother, truth be told Louis knew how to handle him quite well, maybe it had to do with the fact that he had four sisters back home or maybe because it was hard not to be completely endeared by Louis Tomlinson. Even so Harry appreciated him in a way that was unfamiliar to him, perhaps due to the fact that most of the people he'd been romantically interested in (well romantically wasn't a word he'd use, perhaps sexually interested in was better) didn't seem to care about him at all to begin with.

Ciel ate his breakfast happily swinging his short legs, that didn't reach the ground, back and forth on the chair. Louis sat down next to Harry and ate breakfast with them, another thing that had taken weeks for Louis to be comfortable with. 

"So today you sign the final papers in the Horan merger?" Louis asked Harry as he took a bite of fruit. 

"Yes, although I'd call it a hostile take over, the Horan family lost everything, and this way the save face." 

"How is Niall taking it?" Louis had met Niall on the few occasions that the Maliks and him had joined Harry for dinner, Niall and Louis got on pretty well. 

"He doesn't know, I mean he has an idea but at this point he is just the public face of the company. His parents have been asked by the board to step down and let someone younger and innovative take over even though his assistant is the real brains in the operation." 

"So is it like how Sebastian is your brain? Cause you don't really have one brother dearest." Ciel perked up at the other end of the table. 

Harry picked up a grape and threw it at Ciel, he caught it and popped it in his mouth and stuck his tongue out at Harry. 

Louis laughed fondly, which made Harry throw a grape at him as well. Louis easily dodged it. "So what does this mean exactly for the Horans and their company?" 

Harry finished chewing on his bite of french toast before answering, frankly he did not want to tell Louis in case he thought he was an unscrupulous business man who only thought of himself. Technically that was the case, but now he cared about what Louis thought and (even he wouldn't admit it out loud) what the little brat that was sitting in front of him thought as well. 

"It means dear Louis, that my brother bought all of the board's shares and basically left the Horan's bankrupt, although I wouldn't worry about Niall. Li and Zayney will take care of him if you know what I mean. Can I have more banana french toast?" Ciel said smiling at them. He was a menace, the little shit! Louis stood and added two more pieces to Ciel's plate, a solemn expression on his face. 

Once he sat down, Harry reached for his hand without really thinking about the gesture but rather comforting him. "Something wrong Lou?" Harry asked a bit worried.

"No I just feel a bit bad, for Nialls Parents, I mean." 

"Don't feel bad Louis," Ciel spoke with his mouth full "his parents are proper dicks." 

"Ciel! Do not speak with your mouth full, and don't call people that." Harry chastised "Although he's not wrong Lou." 

Louis smiled and squeezed Harry's hand back, they continued eating their breakfast making small talk the rest of the meal.

* * * * * * * * * *

After signing the last of the contract for the Horan 'merger,' Harry went home not really in the mood to do anything else. He had given the staff the rest of the weekend off, including Sebastian, so he was looking forward to spending some time alone to watch some mindless television. Harry walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge and started for the cinema room on the other side of the house when he heard a small whimper coming from a living room only Ciel used to entertain friends in.

"Ciel is that you? Are you okay bro?" Harry called into the seemingly empty room.

Harry stood by the doorway for a moment about to walk away thinking the sound had been his imagination when he saw familiar brown hair poking out from the other side of the couch. Harry walked closer and found Louis sitting on the floor, hugging his knees, trying to keep his sobs quiet. Instinct took over Harry, he knelt down on the floor and pulled Louis into his arms. He was stiff for only a second before he relaxed into the embrace, Harry kissed the top of his head and just let Louis cry. 

 

After a while Louis drifted off in Harry's arms, too distraught to say a word. Harry was glad the estate was completely empty because Lou would probably not want anyone to see him like this. Harry carried Louis to his room, his smaller frame hung to Harry's neck and nuzzled on his chest. Harry was at loss for words, he had no clue what was wrong with Louis, at first he was angry and wanted to rip out whoever's throat made his Louis cry, but he realized this was a different kind of hurt. The kind of hurt he had only seen once on his older sister and younger brother when their parents passed away. Harry settled Louis into his bed and threw a blanket over him, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep for a few minutes. Harry gave up any last shred of self control he still had and climbed on the bed and brought Louis on his chest, he drifted off listening to the boy take in shaky breaths.

* * * * * * * * * *

Louis woke up disoriented, his head was pounding, and he felt his eyes and face puffy from crying. He was wrapped in someone's arms and for a second he thought it was his mom but he knew that wasn't right. He inhaled as much as he could he felt his chest crushed, at the same time his heart started beating wildly in his chest realizing who was holding him. Harry was holding Louis and the only thing he could make out in his dark room was the bit of light streaming in from the window. He moved his hand to trace the outline of Harry's jaw, his eyes adjusted to the low light and was able to make out his features a bit more. Louis pressed his lips to Harry's cheek without thinking, he was sad and he comforted him and he just really appreciated. 

"You're awake." Harry spoke with out opening his eyes, startling Louis.

"I-I am so sorry," Louis stammered pulling away from Harry's embrace, blood rushing to his face "I shouldn't have." 

Harry tightened his hold on Louis. "Don't apologize, but I do want to know what's wrong Lou." 

Once again Louis relaxed into Harry's embrace, he took a few shaky breaths in, not sure how to even say it. Techanically nothing was wrong but Louis still felt scared and helpless, everything was going to be alright but he still felt this heavy crushing weight on his chest. 

"My aunt Colette, she had a heart attack." Harry tensed underneath Louis holding him a bit tighter. 

"Is she okay Louis? What hospital is she in?" Harry spoke louder and urgently unlike his typical low drawled out speech pattern. 

"She's okay Harry, but I was so scared and I didn't know what to do." Harry relaxed at this and let Louis continue "I left for the hospital as soon as uncle Jay called, that's her husband, aunt Colette is going to be okay but I was terrified and sad. I just felt like a little kid. Lost." 

"I'm so sorry Lou, but listen you said it yourself she's better not and Colette is going to be okay. Don't you worry and don't cry please, I hate to see you cry." Harry spoke low into Louis' temple, his heart yammered on in his chest. 

He was so worried about his aunt but all he could think about at the moment was how Harry had him wrapped in his arms and how his lips ghosted over his temple when he spoke. Louis felt flushed and remembering that Harry caught him kissing his cheek. These last two months made Louis feel like a teenage boy all over again with his silly crush on an older guy (not by much but still). Harry was always so nice and tentative, his reaction to finding him crying was enough proof that Harry was a softie no matter how much he like to think otherwise. 

"Did you fall asleep again?" Harry whispered. 

Louis considered pretending to be asleep, how was this going to end? Was he deluded enough to think that Harry may have feelings for him. 

"No, just thinking." 

"What are you thinking about Lou?" 

"Just that you're really nice. My last boss, Mister Cowell, would have not consoled me if he found me crying. In fact, he'd probably be the one who made me cry." Louis tried to joke half-heartedly.

Harry let out a low chuckle at first and then it turned into a real laugh, which in turn made Louis start laughing uncontrollably. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just picturing Simon trying to comfort someone and the mental image is quite funny." Harry continued laughing sinking his face in his neck. Louis froze feeling Harry's breath on his skin, he found himself wishing Harry would press his lips to his skin. God he wanted to kiss Harry Styles. Louis blinked a couple times getting himself out of his head.

"Hey, no don't pout, your aunt will be alright." Harry mistook his silence for worry "We'll go visit her first thing in the morning alright?" 

"You'll come with me Harry?" Louis' voice was small and broken.

"Yes, of course, I promise. Now, I'll get out of your way so you can sleep comfortably." Harry rolled Louis to the other side of the bed and tucked him in, before he could protest and made his way in the darkness out the door. 

Louis tossed and turned for about half an hour trying to get comfortable and find sleep but he couldn't. He didn't allow himself to think about the fact that it was probably due to the absence of Harry's arms, and his warmth. He was worried about his aunt and everything just seemed bleak, he wanted to cry and scream but mostly he wanted Harry to wrap him in his arms and soothe his troubles away. Louis wondered why he left and felt his heart in his stomach remembering that he kissed Harry's cheek and it probably made him uncomfortable. Before Louis could dwell on his actions too much he heard his bedroom door open.

"Lou?" Harry whispered in the dark.

"Harry?" Louis whispered back.

Harry's response came a few seconds later when he crawled back into Louis' bed and wrapped him up in his arms. 

"I wouldn't want to sleep alone tonight if I were you." Harry whispered in his ear, Louis hummed in response and a second later he felt Harry's lips on his cheek. 

_You missed my lips,_ Louis thought as he drifted off, content in Harry's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? 
> 
> Also fair warning I won't be updating again until after my last final exam which is on May 8, but I do promise an update really soon after that! Don't hate me. 
> 
> P.S. Sorry for any typos
> 
> Once again Thanks For Reading!  
> .xo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kept you guys waiting, I'm sorry, forgive me!  
> I'll be updating a bit more often now since I'm out of school.
> 
> Also most of you leave really nice comments which I appreciate SO much!   
> But if you're going to be mean, and don't like what I'm writing don't read it.   
> There are so many other stories you can read and I will write about Zayn/Niall/Liam   
> pairing all I want. (Yes I do delete the mean comments) 
> 
> On that note if its constructive criticism I accept that and welcome it.

"Lou, wake up." Louis was gaining consciousness and the soothing low voice of Harry was the best possible way to wake up, but he still couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. 

"Louis Tomlinson, wake up!" Harry's voice was firmer but still mellow that Louis could keep faking to be sleep. "I know you're awake, I made breakfast." 

At this Louis was idly curious, Harry Styles made breakfast? The man couldn't make ice to save his life, there was a reason Louis was hired as his personal chef. His thoughts were interrupted by Harry jumping on the bed and tickling his stomach and he could no longer feign sleep. 

"Okay!" he said between laughs "Okay! I am awake! and dying to see this breakfast you made." 

Harry gave him a sheepish grin, as they walked down stairs to the kitchen. "So I _tried_ to make breakfast, but instead I wasted a whole carton of eggs cause they kept sticking to the pan, and then I burned the well... everything! Really there's a reason you're my chef." Harry styles indeed could not make anything edible to save his life. "But I've made you cereal!" Harry finished enthusiastically. 

Honestly it was hard not to be completely endeared by him, Louis felt his body radiating with happiness at Harry's attention, and his heart rate was consistently higher every time he was around Harry. Louis smiled at him and reached for the bowl taking a big spoonful to his mouth. If he made eye contact with Harry as he opened his mouth wide, brought the spoon into his mouth and pulled it out slowly; it was purely coincidental. And if he groaned (a slightly sexualized groan) before saying "mmm! best cereal bowl of my life" it was not at all flirting, no not at all. 

Harry's eyes were fixed on Louis' lips as he spoke "We should... we need to get ready so we can go see your aunt, yeah?"

Louis couldn't help the smug look on his face, Harry was flustered around him and it made him feel oddly in power. At the moment though he had more pressing matters like his aunt Colette. 

 

___________________________________

 

Niall sat in Liam's office watching him work, he was really bored without Zayn but he was never sure how to approach Liam. Perhaps it was that he was always so serious, Niall really liked that but sometimes he just didn't know how to act around him. It was a month since he moved in with the couple, everything was going great but Niall still didn't feel like he made any real progress with Liam. He wanted to, desperately, but Liam was a tough nut to crack. Niall just wanted to get to know Liam more, and bond like he and Zayn had. 

"Li? umm... Are you almost done?" Niall spoke softly so he wouldn't distract Liam too much. 

"Almost kitten, why?" Liam asked without looking up from his computer screen.

"It's just that I'm bored there's nothing much to do around here." 

"You could learn about the business and run your share of the company." 

"Ew, no! Daddy Zayn takes care of that, I don't like to, it's boring!" 

"I know kitten," Liam said getting up from his chair and walking over to Niall and sitting on the couch. "I was just teasing you. What would you like to do once I'm done? Anything you want." 

"Anything, anything?" Niall mused, as he crawled on from his chair to the top of Liam's desk. 

"Of course you know I only wanna please my baby." Liam wrapped his arms tightly around Niall. 

"I want to go shopping, and I want ice cream and I want to spend the whole day with you. Just us two." Again, Niall used the softest voice he had a bit afraid Liam would turn him down. 

"Okay whatever my baby wants my baby gets." Liam answered without missing a bit. "Come sit on Daddy's lap while he finishes." 

Niall felt giddy, and was jumping up and down on Liam's lap as he typed away some document he had little interest in. He played with Liam's hair, bit his shoulder and any skin he could get his little mouth on. 

"Kitten, if you keep doing that you are only going to distract me more and I will take longer to finish this." Liam warned seemingly unaffected, but Niall knew. He may not know Liam very well but there was one thing he did know and that was how to turn him on. 

"Sorry, daddy." Niall responded low and seductively. He was good for the rest of the twenty minutes it took Liam to finish whatever he was working on. 

It was only half past ten and Niall was a bit tired, from waking up at five this morning; probably sensing this Liam asked if he wanted to nap before heading to the mall and Niall agreed only if Liam napped with him as well. Liam carried Niall up the stairs to their bedroom, and cuddled Niall up to his chest, the blonde was already dozing off. Liam's phone started to vibrate in his pocket, he looked at it momentarily, it was the office, no he wasn't going to pick it up. Today was his day off and he was going to spend it with Niall, spoiling him like he deserved to. 

 

___________________________________

After getting home from the hospital Louis seemed to be feeling much better, Harry hated seeing him so upset which is the only reason they were back home and Louis was keeping himself busy by making lunch. If it was up to Harry the boy would never have to lift another finger to do anything, but Harry knew that Louis would have one or two things to say about that. It was one of the reasons Harry found himself falling more and more for the young boy. He was dependent, and a bit mouthy but it was incredibly endearing to him. 

So Harry watched Louis move around the kitchen, chopping things up and throwing them in several different pans. Watching Louis cook was one of Harry's recently favorite pastimes, the boy was just adorable sticking his little tongue out as he concentrated on chopping things and blowing his fringe out of his face with a puff of air. So it was without thinking that he stood up and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and rested his face on his shoulder blades. 

"Harry, what are you doing?" Louis whispered 

"I'm hugging you, you look like you need a hug." 

"Um thanks."

"I can let go. Just tell me to let go." 

There was a long pause before Louis answered. 

"I don't think I want you to."

 

___________________________________

Liam watched in awe the little ball of sunshine that was Niall, kept running from wall to wall finding new clothes to throw at Liam so he could try them on. He knew Niall would try on maybe three or four things before he got bored and would just end up purchasing everything his little blonde got his eyes on. This definitely was not the first time they've been shopping, so Liam knew exactly what to expect. As for Niall, he liked shopping with just Liam since was far more patient than Zayn ever is.

Finally satisfied with his choices he pushes Liam into a dressing room and make him sit as he undresses a little too seductevly if you ask Liam. The whole time Niall works on taking off his shirt and jeans he keeps eye contact with Liam, almost provoking him. He remembers the first time Liam saw Niall undress like this, it was about two weeks after Styles-Malik Industries had bought out Horan Inc., as per request Mister Horan, Niall was made a board member but decided to hand over control to Zayn and Liam. Truthfully their relationship went from zero to sixty in a matter of days. 

Of course, Zayn had been right about Niall all along. He most definitely grew on Liam in a matter of hours, a month later he moved in with Zayn and Liam and it's been nothing but bliss. Except Liam still struggles not to get a little jealous, specially when he goes out only to find Zayn and Niall in bed. They always ask him to join but it's never the same. 

"Liam! Liam! You're not paying attention to me!" Niall practically screams at Liam in order to get his attention. 

"I'm so sorry Kitten, what did you say?" Liam asked shaking his head to focus

"I said do you like the green jumper better or the tan one?" 

"The green one of course." Liam smiles widely at Niall knowing its his favorite color, and doesn't want to argue about him not paying attention, and well the tan jumper was ugly. 

"The green jumper it is!" Niall takes it off and tosses it at Liam "I'm bored now, can we go get ice cream?"

Liam smiles at him, he only tried on a few of the clothes just as he guessed. "Of course kitten lets go pay for all of this then." 

"Only the green jumper I decided I hate all of it." Niall declares with a small pout, and that won't do. 

"Are you sure Ni?" Liam asked standing from the chair he was sitting in and circling Niall in his arms "We can go somewhere else and look for more clothes." 

Niall looked up at him pouting "No I hate it." 

"You loved all the clothes just a few minutes ago, you can't be that fickle love." 

"But you don't like it." Niall whispered looking away from Liam's gaze. 

"Oh kitten is that what it is, I'm sorry I was just lost in my thoughts, but you have all my attention now." Liam cupped Niall's face and kissed him gently "C'mon love try on the rest." 

Niall seemed to brighten up immediately, going back to trying on the rest of his clothes. When they were done they headed to an ice cream shop near Liam's office so they could pick Zayn up after they were done.

___________________________________

Louis felt a colossal shift in his relationship with Harry, it didn't feel like they were simply employee and employer or even just friends. It felt like more and maybe it was just him but he wasn't sure this was a good idea. What would happen if it was only in Louis' imagination? What if he did something inappropriate and Harry didn't like it? He stepped out of Harry embrace and turned to face him. 

"Listen Harry I-" Louis started but was interrupted by Harry. 

"No that doesn't sound good, I don't want to hear it." He pouted. He actually pouted! This man was going to be the death of him and Louis knew it. 

"Well you have to listen," He grabbed Harry's hand and held it for a minute, probably the last time he would be able to "I don't know if I can keep working here, for you." 

Harry's face contorted into something painful and the childlike pout from earlier vanished. Louis wasn't sure what to make of it. 

"Wh-why Lou?" his voice was grave and a bit broken. 

Louis wanted nothing more then to take it back and kiss him, make Harry smile so he never had to look like that again. However, he knew that he couldn't keep working for Harry; his feelings for him were just going to keep getting deeper and deeper. Ultimately it would lead to nothing but trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think and also if you have any suggestions, things you'd like me to add, I'm all ears. 
> 
> Once again, Thanks for reading!  
> .xo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put this up sunday but I got busy with #NoControlDay, Then I decided to add more so sorry its a bit long.
> 
> I loved how happy Louis looked every time they asked him about Project No Control. Guys! We did that!
> 
> (Just btw its mostly about Liam/Niall/Zayn)

"Zaynie! We brought you ice cream!" Niall sing-songed as he barged into Zayn's office not waiting for his assistant to announce him and Liam. 

"Kitten you can't just barge into someone's office like that you have to wait." Liam said trailing behind him. 

"That's alright Li, I'm done for the day. Liam is right though, Niall, you can't just barge in like that what if I was meeting with someone." Zayn reprimanded 

"I'm sorry, I was just really excited to see you, I missed you!" Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist and buried his face on his shirt. His expression immediately softened, the little irish blonde had both of them wrapped around his little finger. 

"It's alright Kitten, lets just get going. What kind of ice cream did you bring me?" Zayn cupped Nialls face and kissed him on his forehead before bringing their lips together. 

"Bubblegum, your favorite!" Niall beamed as he stepped out of Zayn's embrace and walked over to Liam to grab the small container. Liam chuckled because that was nowhere near Zayn's favorite ice cream flavor. 

"Um... Ni, that's not- I don't really like bubblegum flavored ice cream." 

"You don't?" Niall asked with faux surprise. "Oh well, more for me!"

"Im sure that was the master plan all along." Liam affectionately rolled his eyes. "Let's go home." 

"Piggy back ride, piggy back ride" Niall jumped on Liam and they made their way to the elevator. 

___________________________________

He couldn't stand here anymore, talking to Harry every minute that passed made his entire body physically hurt. Louis knew this was right, he'd seen Harry be charming and a flirt with just about anyone. The lingering touches he gave him meant nothing

"Louis tell me why you're quitting? I thought you liked it here!" Harry asked for the tenth time that night. Louis wouldn't even look at him anymore. "Please, is it because of your aunt? and you want to spend more time with her? You can take all the time you need. Do you need a raise, I can give you raise just tell me what it is." 

"No, none of that. I just, Harry please don't make this harder for me." Louis' voice was cracked at the end and he fought back the tears in his eyes.

"No! I will make this hard you can't just walk out of my life when all I want to do is keep you in it. Lou do you think I hired you because I loved your cooking so much? I did it to spend time with you, so I could see you everyday! Because seeing you in five minutes increments at the restaurant was not good enough. I know, you know how I feel about you, how can you not? But you're so young and half the time you look so scared when I make any kind of move. I want to take this slo-"

Louis wasn't sure what came over him, all he knew was that he was kissing Harry. It took Harry a second to realize what was happening, and another to kiss Louis back. His soft lips demanding, and desperate like he needed them to breathe. Harry was right, Louis was scared of how fast he had fallen for him because it always ended the same. He always fell hard and fast and the consequence was always ending up with a broken heart. Louis was sure this would end just the same, but it was too much temptation to resist. 

After a few minutes it was Harry who finally pulled away. "So will you stay?" 

"Yeah I'll stay." 

"Okay then, and Louis Tomlinson will you go out with me now?" Harry had a a huge smile on his face and Louis knew that when this was all over he'd be ruined. 

"Absolutely not, I refuse to go out with someone who hired me under false pretenses. I got hired based on my good looks and not my skills, now I know how all those waitresses back at La Chérie Nuit felt." Louis tried with the most serious face he could muster. 

Harry chuckled and cupped Louis face between his hands "I love your cooking, if you remember its the reason we met, I wanted to pay my compliments to the chef." 

"You thought I was my aunt though right?"

"Yes, but it still doesn't change that you are by far my favorite, most beautiful and best chef in the whole world." Harrys smile was cheeky and shy all at the same time and Louis was always baffled how the man was a walking contradiction. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mister Styles." Louis winked and brought their lips together again because it had been far too long since he last kissed Harry.

 

___________________________________

"Niall, you have to wear your seatbelt put it on please." Zayn asked for the third time. 

"I don't want to, I want to sit up front with Li!" Niall yelled a little like a petulant child, he was always so spoiled being the youngest in his family and now he was even more so with Liam being the giant teddy bear that he was. Zayn was having none of that, but it didn't help that he was so cute, you couldn't help but give him everything and anything he wanted. 

"It's alright Z, I'll go sit in the back seat with him and make sure he puts it on."

After they were both buckled in, Zayn started the car and made his way home. After almost forty minutes on the road, Zayn was not only frustrated over the traffic but also over Niall and Liam in the back moaning and panting. Niall had managed to sit on Liam's lap and demanding that 'his strong arms were much better at being a seatbelt than the flimsy belt.' Zayn could not keep his eyes of the rearview mirror which resulted in a few close calls and angry honks. 

They were about to pull up to the street that lead to their home when Niall stopped kissing Liam long enough to declare that he wants to go to Harry's because he misses Louis' cooking and Ciel. Zayn is about to protest when Liam agrees without even asking and that's all that it takes for Zayn to snap. 

"No we are not going to Harry's," Zayn states close to a growl "we are going home and eating whatever chef Claude made tonight and then we are going to bed." After a short pause he added "And Niall, my sweet little Kitten, you will be punished for your behavior today." 

"No! No! NO! Liam, do something!" Niall buried his face in Liam's chest, started sobbing and refused to let go so Liam had no choice but to carry him inside. 

"Z is this really necessary I mean look at him, he's crying." Liam's soft brown eyes usually turned Zayn into mush but not tonight. 

"Absolutely Liam. Let me guess today went something like this: Niall sat on your lap while you were trying to work, gave you puppy dog eyes, he asked to go shopping and of course you bought him anything he wanted even though his closet is full of clothes _with_ the tags still on I might add. At some point he threw a fit, which resulted in ice cream before dinner and not just one serving, but two!" Zayn was a little out of breath but his determination was nowhere near wavering. "Niall has you wrapped around his little finger love, and he needs to learn who is in charge here. Niall! Get off of Liam and go wash up before dinner." After a pause, he didn't see Niall move at all so he raised his voice, "NOW NIALL!" 

Niall extracted himself from Liam, his eyes downcast and he simply nodded and walked up the stairs to their room. 

"God you're hot when you take charge like that." Liam started toward Zayn with a sly smile.

"Oh no, you're in trouble too. You can't let that little blonde menace do as he wishes. He'll become even more spoiled." Zayn was serious but his voice had nothing but adoration toward his blonde menace.

"Oh love, I know but it's so hard not to give into his sad puppy dog face, it is incredibly hard to resist." Liam spoke in low against Zayn's neck pressing light feather kisses. 

"Well _try_ Liam James Malik." Zayn unwrapped him self from Liam with all the grace in the world and made toward their bedroom so he could change for dinner.

***

When Zayn made it to the dinning room he found Niall cuddling up next to Liam, and a slight pout on his face. He had to admit to himself that seeing Niall so affectionate with Liam made his heart swell. 

"Niall, why don't you come sit next to me." Zayn told him as he sat at the head of the table 

"No, I want to sit next to Liam" Niall knew he was pushing it tonight "Please daddy?" he asked in the most innocent tone Zayn had ever heard come out of his mouth. 

"No Kitten, you've been bad and bad Kittens do not get rewards." Zayn tried to sound firm but he was faltering. Nonetheless, Niall stood up and sat on Zayn's left side. 

The chef brought in the salad and Zayn was incredibly surprised that Niall started to eat it without making much of a fuzz. He was about half-way through when he spoke up interrupting Zayn and Liam's conversation. 

"Daddy, I don't want anymore salad, can I stop eating please?" Niall asked shyly.

"Of course kitten, save room for the main course." Liam told him, but his gaze shifted to Zayn waiting for the final word from him. Zayn nodded in agreement, and gave him a small smile. 

Chef Claude made them spaghetti and meatballs for the main course, (at Niall's request this morning), and Zayn nearly died of the cuteness overload that was Niall trying to eat without getting sauce on his face. Niall was surprisingly quiet through out the whole meal, he squirmed a lot in his seat, like he couldn't quite get comfortable but was on his best behavior other than that. He only perked up when Chef Claude brought out the desert.

"Niall won't be having desert tonight Chef Claude." He looked confused for a second knowing Niall's favorite thing in the world was sweets. "He already had ice cream earlier." 

"Zayn, please. It's chocolate truffle cake, I love it!" Niall pleaded. 

Chef Claude took Niall's plate back to the kitchen with him knowing not to cross Zayn when he was in this particular mood. "Well Kitten, you should've behaved better today then you could be having desert. Go up to our room and wait for Liam and I to finish our deserts, we'll be up in a minute." The tiny blonde obliged and made his way without out another word.

"While I don't enjoy seeing Niall upset, I am enjoying you being in charge." Liam was sliding his hand up and down Zayn's thigh underneath the table. "It's so hot, I want you babe right now." 

"Patience darling, first we have to take care of our little trouble maker." 

Zayn and Liam took their time finishing their cake, feeding each other and licking frosting off each other's lips and finally giving up all pretenses on the cake and just kissing. Liam moved to sit on Zayn's lap, and grinding down on his cock with the full intent of getting Zayn hard. _Maybe he'll take it easier on Niall if he fucks me first_ he thought. 

After almost half an hour Zayn pulled away from his husband's lips. 

"Liam, go wait for me with Niall, make sure he is behaving. I'll go dismiss the staff for the night, we'll need the house empty for what I have planned." Zayn smiled at Liam and he watched him go.

***

As Zayn entered his bedroom he was prepared for any kind of scenario, Liam and Niall in the middle of numerous of sexual acts except what he walked into. Niall was sitting in the middle of the bed with his legs tucked underneath him and Liam was sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room on his iPad. Niall perked up immediately and bounced up a few times before remembering that he was getting punished; Zayn literally saw the thought play out on his face. 

"Kitten, you're still dressed. Liam why don't you help him out." Liam locked his iPad and made his way over to Niall with a slight smirk on his face. 

Niall stood without a word and let Liam undress him leaving him in just his pants.

"Everything Li" Zayn commanded while slowly taking off his shirt and belt. "On your hands and knees Kitten." 

Niall obliged and went did as he was told. Zayn froze as he took in the sight in front of him, there was a purple butt plug already inside Niall. It was Liam who spoke first since Zayn didn't know what to do. 

"My oh, my, what a naughty kitten, no wonder you where squirming so much during dinner." Liam touched the toy giving it a slight twist and Niall moaned a bit and then froze when he started to push back into the toy. 

"Did you do this to antagonize daddy?" Zayn asked, the unprecedented incident changed nothing. 

"No, I just wanted to be ready for my daddies." Niall voice was broken and needy. 

"You're still going to be punished baby." Zayn said as he graced Niall's bum, kneading into it making sure to work the toy in and out a bit. Liam trailed Niall's spine with kisses while Zayn continued playing with his bum a bit mesmerized. Without any warning Zayn smacked Niall's bum earning a low groan from him. Liam stopped kissing Niall and watched in awe as Zayn continued to swat the blonde's cheeks repeatedly until they were red. 

"Kitten, on your back love." Zayn didn't wait for Niall to comply, he simply walked into their closet and looked through their toy box until he found lube and a pair of handcuffs. As he walked back to the room he saw that, Liam was already undressed and on top of Niall pinning his hands above him. Zayn was sure Liam knew exactly where he was going with this. Liam continued to kiss Niall, grinding down on his hard cock, Niall didn't notice when Zayn took his hand and handcuffed him to the headboard. 

Liam pulled away from Niall's lips meeting Zayn with a cocky grin, _god he was in love with this man._ Niall whined at the loss of contact and when he went to bring Liam down again he finally realized he was handcuffed. "You tricked me!" 

Liam chuckled darkly and kissed Niall's neck sucking a bit and leaving a tiny love bite. "Yeah we tricked you, now stay kitten." 

Zayn laughed a little at that because he wasn't really going anywhere, Niall just watched as Liam climbed off of him and made towards Zayn. 

Liam wasted no time unbuttoning his husband's trousers and dropping to his knees. He dragged his tongue across the slit tasting him, and bringing Zayn's cock in his mouth. 

"Uncuff me Zayn please, Ill be good for you daddy. Im better than Liam let me show you." Niall writhed on the bed desperate to be touched or touch. 

"No kitten, you get to watch Li and I first and then maybe we'll think about letting you come." 

"You'll think about it?!" Niall groaned and futilely tried to get out of the cuffs. 

"Kitten," Liam spoke with a wrecked voice "Behave or I'll have Zayn spank you again." 

Niall watched desperately as Liam took Zayn's thick cock in his mouth again and bobbed his head obscenely up and down. Zayn had his fingers knotted up in Liam's hair and his head thrown back in ecstasy. "Li, I'm so clo- close." 

Liam pulled his lips off Zayn's cock with a loud pop, and licked his lips as he met Zayn's lust filled eyes. Liam stood and kissed Zayn his tongue sweeping over his and letting little moans into the kiss. Beside them Niall kept groaning, desperate to be touched his cock was flushed and leaking pre come from being so hard. Without another word, Zayn climbed on the bed and spread Niall legs, he pulled the plug out of Niall and ran the pas of his fingers across his stretched out hole. Niall pushed down into Zayn's touch desperate for some friction anywhere he could get it. 

"Zayn do something!" usually it would've sounded it demanding but his voice was to desperate to come across like that. 

"No kitten you are going to watch while I fuck Liam and we'll let you come in the morning." Zayn was kidding of course there was no way he wasn't going to find every way possible to please his little blonde menace. 

"No daddy, please please! I'll do anything just touch me. I'm sorry I was such a brat just... please." That's really all it took for Zayn to loose control, he spread Niall's legs even wider and licked a fat stripe on his pink hole, he pouched his tongue in little by little too lost in how amazing it felt to notice that Liam started to lazily stroke Niall's cock. 

"Baby, you're gonna come with both of your daddies' mouth on you aren't you kitten?" 

"yes! yes! please please." 

Liam took Niall's cock in his mouth working him in all the way down his throat and then back out sucking obscenely at his head. Zayn and Liam's eyes met and smirked at each other before pulling their mouths off Niall completely. It was a lot of teasing like that, bringing Niall close to the edge and then pulling off of him completely making whine desperately to be touched. After the fourth time of so doing this both Zayn and Liam grew to impatient, also desperate to come.

Liam covered Zayns cock with lube and stroked him a few times amazed by how big his husband was, after 4 years of marriage he was still in awe of how hot and beautiful his husband was. 

"Kitten," Zayn spoke with a thick, lust filled voice "What do you want mmhh? Wanna be filled all up by your daddy? 

Niall didn't respond he just nodded and waited, he probably thought he was only to be teased again. Zayn lined his cock with Nialls hole and pushed in slowly, not paying attention to Liam sitting on Niall's face gently, as to not let all his weight on him. Zayn moved his hips slowly at first letting Niall get adjusted to the stretch, even though he had a but plug on earlier he was still so tight. 

Zayn was so lost in his lust filled daze he wasn't sure how much time passed before he saw Liam climb off Niall, his face covered in come and Liam with a pleased look on his face as he took Nialls cock in his had and stroked it at the same speed Zayn was thrusting into Niall. Zayn was so close to the edge, his thrusts becoming faster but still deep making sure to hit Niall in the deepest part inside of him. Every time he hit he could feel another wave of pleasure fill his body. 

It only took a few more thrusts before he was coming deep inside Niall, and thanks to Liam they were both coming at the same time. Zayn licked some of the come off Niall's stomach and pressed light kisses all the way up until he reached his lips. He kissed him, opening him up with his tongue letting Niall taste himself on Zayn's mouth. He pulled away sighing contentedly.

Liam walked back from the bathroom with a wet rag, and cleaned Niall up while Zayn took the cuff links off. Niall was completely silent, coming off his high and too exhausted to do anything other than cuddle up on Zayn's chest, and falling asleep almost instantly. Liam cuddled up on Nialls back, wrapping an arm around the little blonde and falling asleep just a few minutes after Niall. 

Zayn watched them fall asleep, a tangle of legs and arms, a small smile on his lips because he was so lucky to have both of these idiots in his life. He drifted off eventually, his heart swelling up more and more in his chest because he was so in love with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Next update will be a Larry only chapter, I promise. 
> 
> Thanks For Reading!  
> .ox.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised a strictly Larry chapter.

"Harry no don't cut the shrimp all the way through. You're only suppose to open the back a little so you can take out the dirty part." Harry smiled sheephesly at Louis. 

"Will you show me please? I kinda don't know what you mean." Harry sounded helpless in the kitchen, it almost made Louis forget that Harry was a multi millionaire business man, and he had in more than one occasion witnessed how scary he can be when dealing with anyone that crossed him.

On his second week working for Harry, he had some people he worked over for dinner and Louis was in awe with how he handled himself. Stern, unwavering, a real shark truth be told but then they left and Harry would return to his normal sweet self. Louis showed Harry how to properly clean the shrimp and went back to prepare the sauce he was going to use, it required most of his attention. Louis was so concentrated he didn't hear Harry tell him that he was finished. 

"Lou, I'm finished, what else can I do for you Chef Tomlinson?" Harry smiled brightly at him and Louis felt his heart falter a bit. 

"I can take it from here there's not much left." 

"Oh! I see, I'm getting in your way aren't I?" Harry crossed his arms on his chest and turned his head to the side haughtily.

"Of course not love, but you are paying me to cook for you so you know its only fair." Harry look pensive for a moment and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. "Something the matter Harry?"

"I was just wondering... I don't know if I want my boyfriend working for me, its weird." 

"Boyfriend?" Louis asked trying to hold back his smile 

"Yes... Wait no! I don't know is this too fast?" Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights 

"I am already living with you, technically." Honestly Louis didn't mind yes they only admitted their feeling to each other an hour ago but if you count the dancing around each other for the past two months it's not so fast. 

"So it's settled, but really I don't want you working for me. It's weird." 

"Are you firing me Harry Styles!?" Louis was a bit incredulous "This is fantastic, fired twice in the past two months. I must be a bad chef, this doesn't happen to good ones." 

"No Lou! Not at all, I'm just saying its a bit weird. I can buy you a restaurant, a really nice one too you can make up the menu and have your own staff that yo-" Louis cut him off because this was not acceptable. 

"Harry! absolutely not I want to earn my position as head chef not have my hot, rich boyfriend buy me a restaurant. It will feel fake, like I'm playing restaurant as I did when I was little." 

Harry wrapped louis in his arms and with a cheeky smiled asked "You used to play restaurant as a kid? That's fucking adorable, I can just imagine tiny lou; come think of it you were probably not much smaller than you are now, with a big chef's hat covering you little eyes and serving make believe coq au vin to all your little sisters." 

"Really? Thats what you heard from that" Louis deadpanned

"Okay! okay! No five star restaurant, what about a cafe?" 

"Harry!" Louis yelled exasperated. 

"Alright, as you wish no five star restaurant, no cafe. But is it okay if I make a recommendation to one of my friends, he owns a couple restaurants, I believe they are looking for a chef. I actually was going to tell you about it then remembered that you'd leave me so I didn't say anything." 

"You sly little minx," Louis smiled and looked enamored with Harry "You really will do anything to keep me around won't you?"

"Anything." Harry answered solemnly. 

*** 

After they ate Louis and Harry settled in the living room to watch a film, tomorrow Ciel would return from his trip and the staff was due back, and for some reason Louis was nervous. He knew how much Ciel meant to Harry and if he didn't like the fact that they were dating this could be a very big problem. 

"Harry! Im home" speaking of the devil, Ciel marched in the living room with sebastian trailing behind him with his luggage. He took one look at at Harry and Louis cuddled on the couch and smiled "Oh fuck, finally!" 

Louis quickly sat up looking between Sebastian who seemed unfazed and Ciel was grinning from ear to ear. Well he didn't seem upset. 

Behind him Harry stood, "Finally?" he asked raising his brow.

"Yeah, watching you two idiots dance around each other for the past two months has been very entertaining but its like watching a Victorian novel. Stolen glances, secret smiles it was annoying but amusing. Niall and I had a bet going on." 

"You what?!" Harry and Louis screamed in unison. 

"Yeah, seems I've lost. Would you two fake it for at least one more week, I really don't feel like dressing up like a girl." Ciel deadpanned as he threw himself on the adjacent couch.

"No," Louis answered first "Normally I'd do it but since you had a bet going on I refuse to do it. I'll have fun watching Niall pick out a nice dress for you, and take loads of pictures." Harry laid back down on the couch and laughing like a little kid throwing his head back and holding his stomach. 

That was that, Louis laid back down resting his head on Harry's chest, while he idly played with his hair. They all watched the film in silence and it wasn't until the end credits were rolling that Ciel asked: "Lou, does this mean you're my new daddy?" 

Louis burst out laughing because of course he was just as ridiculous as his big brother. 

 

___________________________________

 

The next morning Harry woke up with Louis in his arms, and he swears the whole world seemed brighter. Harry watched him sleep, his eyelashes fanned out across his cheeks and his thin pink lips looked so inviting. He traced them with the tips of his fingers "Lou wake up." he whispered not wanting to wake him up too harshly.

"No more sleep." Louis buried his face in his chest. Harry smiled at his boy and let him sleep for a little while longer. "You're staring, I can feel it." 

Harry chuckled closed his eyes, and continued to run his fingers through Louis' hair. A few minutes later Louis was wide awake but refused to unwrap himself from Harry, instead he kissed his chest, sucking on his skin making sure to darken the love bites from last night. Harry moaned contentedly under him as he pressed Louis tighter to his body, and let him do as he pleased.

"So ready for round number... Whatever number we left off from last night." Louis giggled as he straddled Harry's hips and began to grind on his half hard cock. Harry ran his hands from the boy's bare thighs all the way to his chest and rubbed his nipples with the pads of his fingers. 

Without warning Harry's hands were pinned at his sides and Louis was grinding on his now rock hard cock desperately and shamelessly. Their lengths rubbed together, and Harry needed to touch Louis. 

"Babe, need to touch you." Harry gasped between moans. 

"No, I'm in charge right now I'm going to make you feel so good Haz." Louis whispered hotly into Harry's ear as he pressed wet kisses on his neck, and chest. 

Louis was intent on driving Harry mad because he sucked his too sensitive nipples giving them kitten licks every once in a while. Louis continued his path down Harry's sprawled out body, kissing, bitting and sucking. Making sure to leave marks anywhere that wasn't already covered in one of Harry's tattoos. When he reached Harry's hips he teased him as he sucked bruises all across his hips just beneath his laurels tattoos. Louis was enjoying this too much, having Harry writhing in pleasure underneath him and moaning, chanting his name in low broken whispers. 

Louis still had his boyfriend's hands pinned to his sides' on the mattress and he shimmed his way down in between his legs and promptly sucked Harry's flushed cock in his mouth. He sucked desperately wanting to have all of his Harry's length inside his throat, wrecking him, he wanted people to know how amazingly fucked he was. Harry tried to keep his hips still as Louis bobbed up and down with his thighs wrapped around his head but the feeling was of being inside his mouth was overwhelming.

Harry tensed as Louis let go one of his hands to wrap around the base of his hard cock, "Lou, don't st-stop, feels so good." Louis picked up the pass and was going faster, making sure the head of Harry's cock hit the back of his throat. "Gonna come, baby." Harry waited for Louis to pull of his cock, but he simply kept going. A few strokes later, and with a hip thrust into his boyfriend's throat Harry came, and Louis swallowed his huge load as best as could.

Harry relaxed blissfully happy, as he came of his high and Louis continued to kiss every part of his body. He sighed contentedly and looked down at the blue eyed boy as he kissed his hips and sucked more bruises around the laurel tattoos. "Your turn baby." Harry whispered with a hoarse voice, as if he had been the one getting his mouth fucked. 

"I kinda already did, babe." Louis blushed.

Harry sat up abruptly rolled Louis on his back and wrapped his hand around his half hard cock. "Doesn't mean you can't do it again baby, will you come for me again?"

"Y-yes" Louis stuttered, his cock starting to harden again, his back arched as Harry sank his mouth down on his length. 

Louis closed his eyes, and let Harry get to work. His tongue wrapping deliciously around his cock as he made obscene noises, that vibrated through him. No one should sound that amazing while sucking someone off, but here was Harry making sexy little noises what were almost as good as the feeling he got from his lips wrapped around him. He came for a second time, right into Harry's mouth, as he stroked his cock lazily through his high. When he finally opened his eyes, Harry was smiling devilishly at him as he crawled over to him and kissed him filthily. 

He could taste himself on Harry's mouth and it should've been gross, but it wasn't it. Louis sucked hungrily at Harry's tongue as he opened his thighs so Harry would fit between them. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist rocking each into others cocks faster and faster. Even though he was still sensitive, the friction provided too much pleasure to stop, his entire body was on fire and all he could think was _Harry,Harry,Harry._

Harry's thoughts were similar to his but not as quiet as let out constant litany of _Louis,Louis,Louis._ They both came again and fell asleep again intertwined with one another, blissful smiles on their faces.

___________________________________

Later that afternoon, Harry sat in his office looking through some documents preparing for work on Monday when Sebastian entered his office. Louis was out shopping for groceries for the week and he took this opportunity to speak to his assistant without fearing that his boyfriend may hear.

"Good afternoon Mister Styes, how are you today?"

"Very well Sebastian thank you." Harry couldn't hide the smile on his face even if he tried and it was all because of Louis. "What about you Sebastian, how are you today?" 

"Good sir, thank you for asking. May I say congratulations, on your and Mister Tomlinson's relationship" 

"Thank you, I appreciate it... I need you to do something for me today though." 

Harry sank down in his chair praying Louis never finds out about this. Is it so wrong though that he wants to get Louis anything he wants? He'll never find out though Harry will make sure of it.

"Of course Mister Styles, what will it be?"

___________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think. 
> 
> Thanks For Reading!   
> .xo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update, I know where I wanna have this story ultimately lead but I was having a bit of a writer's block. 
> 
> Also this is mainly Louis and Harry POV but its Ciel and Niall centric and their shenanigans. I apologize for the short chapter but it was necessary.

Monday morning came too soon and Harry didn't want to leave Louis' side, not really feeling up to be at work. So he sat in the big conference room, pretending to pay attention to some intern blabbing on and on about only god knows what. He spent all morning texting Louis like a love sick teenager, his eyes glued to his phone smiling every time he got a response. Thankfully both Zayn and Liam were at the meeting with him and could pick up the slack for him. Once the meeting was over he practically ran to his office with Liam and Zayn following st a much slower pace behind him.

"Do we even want to know what happened in there?" Liam and Zayn asked in unison as they stepped into Harry's office. The way those two seemed to practically operate on the same brain was both creepy and endearing. 

"No clue as to what you're referring to Mr. and Mrs. Malik" Harry answered without looking up from his phone. 

"The party for the board you agreed to host, you hate parties." Zayn said warily, eyes narrowed.

"And I don't appreciate the "Missus" comment." Liam snapped. 

"Actually that would be Zayn, he is the pretty one after all." Harry quipped 

"Harry, I know you're up to something, not sure what, but you only act haughty when you are planning something." 

"I don't know what you mean Zayn, now if you please excuse me I have a party to plan. Send Sebastian in on your way out please." 

"You mean you have a chef to call, and we all know Sebastian is going to do all the heavy lifting for the party." Liam laughed and dodged the stapler Harry threw at him. 

"Get out!" Harry yelled faking anger but the smile he was trying to suppress was giving him away. So maybe Harry did have a plan but no one but himself and Sebastian had to know. 

"You called Mister Styles?" Sebastian his trusted assistant appeared through the door. 

"Sebastian, were throwing a party this Friday. Please handle the guest list, decorations and food. Louis wants to help co-host, so do as he wishes."

"Of course Mister Styles, is there anything else you need?" His assistant asked before dismissing himself.

"Just make sure Ezra Krane is on the guest list." 

 

___________________________________

"Haz, Dinner is ready, Ciel is already at the table waiting for you to join us." Louis called from the doorway of his office.

"Ciel is at the dinner table? Oh my, my, thats a first! Usually I have to have Sebastian drag him out from wherever he is." Harry responds as he stands and makes his way to Louis, puts an arm around his shoulders and walk to the dinning room together. 

"His behavior has been impeccable all day, Niall came to visit after his lunch with Zayn and Liam and they were both very... suspicious to say the least." 

Niall and Ciel had a knack for getting in trouble since meeting, Niall even though he was 22 acted like a twelve year old around Ciel, to say the two had a knack for trouble was a bit of an understatement. In the past month alone they managed to dye the pool purple, ruin several blank canvas as well as half finished art projects in Zayn's art room (they called it 'Ciall art' and had a huge laugh about it), and on top of everything they ruined Liam's car. What all these events had in common was Ciel's perfect behavior right before their attack. Harry was on alert, these two were not going to pull anymore stunts on his watch. 

"I'll have Sebastian keep an eye on those two." 

"Please do Harry, I don't think I can survive those trouble makers making a mess in my kitchen like last time."

As soon as Harry entered the dinning room, Ciel put away his phone and smiled brightly at Harry and Louis; the two gave each other a knowing look. Yeah, these children were definitely up to something. They ate dinner, Harry and Louis conversed while Ciel remained silent and only spoke when addressed. 

_Oh he is definitely up to something_

___________________________________

On Tueday morning Zayn barged into his office at work looking extremely anxious. "Harry I'm worried, Liam is saying it's all in my head but you gotta believe me man." 

"Calm down Zayn what are you on about?" Harry asked even though he had an idea. 

"Niall, he has been really well behaved, and I'm talking perfect; like right before he destroyed my art studio."

"Ciel has been pleasant as of late as well, those two are up to something Zayn. I know it, but no worries I have Sebastian and Louis keeping an eye on those little hell raisers." Zayn visibly relaxed but there was still apprehension in his eyes. 

"Niall has been spending an worrying amount of time on his phone, only god knows what those two are planning next." 

"Don't judge me okay? I'll pull up Ciel's texting history, we need to be prepared." Harry turned into his computer and logged into his phone company's account and pulled up call logs, texting history and GPS tracking on Ciel's phone. 

After going through last week's conversation between him and Niall, Harry found nothing only texts saying to _come over_ or a ton of phone calls. There was no tangible evidence of what whose two were planning. Harry and Zayn were now on high alert, those two have gotten brave and smarter. 

___________________________________

Louis was having a panic attack every few hours due to the party this Friday, he wanted everything to go well. Not only was h going to be introduced to a lot of Harry's friends and powerful people that worked for him or with him he was also going to meet his potential employer. Harry was right it was a bit weird working for him now that they were together, it wasn't going to stop him from cooking for Harry but now it was different. 

He went over the menu for this Friday again and again in his head while cooking dinner. Louis was downright mess, this felt very important and he also worried that maybe Harry would decide that having a chef boyfriend was not enough for a high powered, multi millionaire president of a successful company. Not only that, but he wasn't sure what his place was for this party. Was he suppose to be a guest? A co-host along Harry? Of just the chef for the evening? He hadn't felt this much stress since he moved to London.

"Mister Tomlinson," Sebastian spoke softly, he was always so considerate as to not disturb people "I've called the waiters you've requested for this Friday, they are all available. Is there anything else I can do for you?" 

"Uh... I need something to wear, I'm not sure if Harry wan-" Louis is cut off by Sebastian.

"Mister Styles has already arranged for a tailor to come by this evening to take your measurements." Sebastian gave Louis a tiny smile, which was strange for his typically stoic character. "In case you are wondering, yes you are suppose to be a co-host. Mister Styles wouldn't have it another way." 

Louis relaxed a bit, knowing his place for Friday night was a relief until it really sunk in that he had no idea how to co-host a party like this, never attended one himself.

* 

"Harry I just have no idea what I'm suppose to do!" Louis practically screamed at Harry who was quite frankly enjoying his distress a bit too much. 

"Lou, you're just suppose to be your handsome, charming self. The rest will work out just fine now stay still and let Mister Garrison do his job properly." The old man smiled at Louis as the went around and measured every part of his body. It was a bit ridiculous if you ask him.

"Brother dear," Ciel walked in with a chipper smile "I hear we are having a party." 

"Yes we are Ciel, I expect you on your best behavior or this time I will follow through on my promise to send you to a boarding school." Harry eyed him carefully, but Ciel's smile didn't falter in the slightest. 

"Well of course! I love parties, I'll behave the best I can." Ciel practically skipped out the living room.

"Mister Styles if I may, I've known your brother Ciel since we was a tiny lad, and he is up to something." Mister Garrison, the old family tailor, warned with a soft smile. 

After a few more minutes Mister Garrison finished measuring Louis and promised to have his tux done by Thursday. Too tired to care about anything else tonight Louis collapsed on the couch.

"Haz, come cuddle me?" He pouted knowing Harry's intentions was to go work some more. He was a proper workaholic, and Louis was determined to fix that, if he had anything to say about it.

To Louis' surprise however, Harry climbed on the couch pulling him to his chest and wrapping him in his arms. Louis easily slotted between the older man's legs and buried his face on his neck taking in his comforting scent. His expensive cologne mixing with his natural scent, and louis swears he smells like home. His mind was at ease wrapped in the man he loves. 

_It's so soon to feel this way about him._ the rational part of his brain tells him. His heart is telling him otherwise, Harry is a good man, and he's never felt about anyone the way he feels about him. He's always been too trusting in the past, and he doesn't want to end up hurt once again... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading!  
> .xo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background on Louis, then some Larry <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in less than 24 hours. 
> 
> Thank you all for being so lovely and patient.

**Flashback: 2 years ago...**

__

_Louis walked from the grocery store to his flat phone cradled between his ear and shoulder his hands full._

_"All am saying Lou, is that there is no place in Doncaster that can possibly develop your culinary expertise. A small town is no place for a soon to be world acclaimed, owner of a five star restaurant, chef." Josh was trying to convince Louis to move with him to London but his place was here, with his boyfriend Derek._

_It didn't matter that he would never fulfill his dream of working at a big restaurant, or come up with his own menus and learn from some of the best chefs in the world. He was happy cooking for Derek, who always appreciated his food and always spoke wonders. He is in love and doesn't need anything else._

_"Josh you know I'd love to go with you and study under Chef Gordon Ramsey, but I can't leave Derek behind. He is my future i can see it now."_

_"He will understand, it's not a huge move and it's only for 8 months! C'mon Louis William Tomlinson, its Gordon Fucking Ramsey! It doesn't get any better than that. Do you know how many chefs our age would kill for your spot in his program?"_

_"I understand, but I love Derek and he doesn't want to move to London I can't do this to him. He loves me." Louis tried to reason, even though he knew what kind of opportunity he was giving up._

_"William!" Josh had a habit of middle-naming him when he didn't get his way "Don't throw this away over a bloke you've been dating for four months."_

_Louis reached his flat and somehow managed to take out his keys and open the door without dropping anything, Josh was still on the phone practically screaming but he wasn't really paying attention to him anymore he was mostly concentrated on getting all his groceries with minimal damage to the kitchen. "Josh I gotta go." he hung up without waiting for an answer._

_As he returned to the living room, he noticed all the clothes everywhere. Derek must be home early he thought, he walked to their bedroom pushed the door open ready to jump on his boyfriend. There in the middle of the room was a tall, blond bloke pulling his clothes on, Derek was on the bed naked, completely asleep. Louis heart sank to the bottom of his stomach, a lump rose on his throat, his mouth tasted absolutely bile his tears were threatening to stream down his face._

_"Oh hey man, I'm Jaime you must be Derek's roommate, sorry you had to see this. I uh... will get out of your way. Tell Derek to call me yeah?" The blond ran out before he could say anything else._

_Louis sat down at the edge of the bed absolutely shocked, not really sure on what to do. Louis was staring off into space, trying to get his thoughts together, but really it was so, so simple. He went to his phone and sent Josh a text message.  
_

**To Josh:** Im going to London with you, come pick me up at my flat in about an hour or two. I need to stay with you until we leave, I'll explain when you get here.  
**To Louis:** FUCK YEAH! I'll be there in an hour and a half okay?  
**To Josh:** Sounds perfect.

_  
He quietly got out his suitcases and packed, being extra careful not to disturb Derek. In about an hour and a half, he had everything packed, he was leaving to London next week with Josh, he was going to study under Chef Gordon Ramsey and he was going to become a better chef than he already was. Fuck Derek's cheating ass. He heard a knock on the door and raced over before Derek could wake up. He told Josh to bring his bags down and wait for him at the car. He looked over the apartment once more, it was really crappy he couldn't believe he left his nice flat to move in here with Derek._

_He walked back to the room and as aggressively as possible woke Derek up, his eyes went wide at seeing Louis there. "We are over, I'm moving to London." Derek stared with a panicked expression on his face, Louis made to walk out of the room, he turned back once more locked eyes with Derek for the last time. "Oh and Jaime said to call him."_

___________________________________

**Ten months later...**

_"I can't believe it Josh! We'll be working in one of Joe Bastianich new restaurants!" Louis beamed at his best friend as they walked back to their flat._

_"Just think my dear Lou, we are going to be cooking along side amazing chefs and one day not too far from now. You as head chef, and I your pâtissier of our very own restaurant." Josh was practically jumping off the walls "Not to bring up old painful memories but you almost didn't come because of some cheating asshole now look at you. An accomplished chef with a great job lined up, and dare I say so myself two of the luckiest guys because our boyfriends are amazing!"_

_Louis just smiled brightly at Josh because there were no words to describe how perfect his life was at the moment. In retrospect he really should've known something was about to go terribly wrong._

_Josh opened the door to their flat and bellowed "Honey, I'm home!" to his boyfriend, Tyler._

_Louis bumped into Josh who was standing in the middle of the living room frozen. David, his boyfriend, and Tyler were fucking on the couch._

_"Seriously? Again!?" was all Louis could say._

_*_

_Thats the way it always was, Louis would move on, start dating someone else and eventually they'd let them down in one way or another. After David, there was Gabriel who stole all his money and valuables as soon as he got the chance. After Gabriel along came Dylan who only used him to make his ex jealous and broke things up once she took him back. Yup, SHE, he wasn't even gay. His problem was trusting too easily, he was kind of naive ready to believe in love and trust someone whole heartedly and as a result he always ended up hurt._

__  
**Present day...**

"Earth to Louis? Are you alright love?" Harry asked with concern etched in his face "What are you thinking about?" 

Louis untangled himself from his boyfriend's embrace and sat up. 

"I'm just..."Louis trailed off "Don't hurt me okay Haz?" 

"Louis William Tomlinson, never I'd never do that, you have no idea what you've done to me you beautiful boy. I want nothing but the best for you, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew all I wanted was to make you mine, and happy. You are all I want." 

The boy smiled sweetly at Harry and laid down on his chest again and Harry's arms promptly encircled his waist and hugged him tightly. This time more sure of himself, all self doubt gone. Even if he was naive and believed Harry would never hurt him, he was sure he was one of the best things that happened to him in his entire life. He dozed off with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect this should've been part of the last chapter but I didn't want to make it too long. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks For Reading!  
> .xo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> Very brief, shameless, Larry Smut (Cause I can and I will.)  
> Party time!  
> Ciel + Niall Shenanigans (or rather Ciall shenanigans haha!)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been a whole month since my last update? Yikes! I'm sorry!

"I've arrived! Ladies and gentlemen hold your applause, please." Josh walked into the kitchen behind Sebastian, and a huge smile paltered on his face.

"Mister Tomlinson, your friend Josh has clearly arrived." He was trying very hard to hold back a smile, it was incredibly hard not to find Josh hilarious. He had that effect on everyone.

Louis was running all over the place trying to get everything ready for the party this evening, he called Josh over early cause he was the only one he trusted not to mess anything up.

"How do you get anything done around here him and was that a home theater I saw?" Josh whispered as Sebastian exited the kitchen.

"Yeah, you should come over more often." Louis dead panned.

"I wish, we are beyond busy at work, the new sous chef and your crazy aunt decided to re-organize the kitchen and order all brand new appliances."

"What do yo mean new sous chef? I thought Simon said there was no budget for extra staff?"

"Simon, don't even get me started on him." Josh rolled his eyes before continuing "I wanted to say something earlier but I'm not sure what exactly _it is._ "

Louis busied himself with chopping cilantro for the appetizers, "I'm really confused here Josh, what are you on about?"

"Its just weird mate, Simon fires you cause there's not enough money in the budget, but instead of letting go one of our three bartenders or a few of the million and one bus boys or waiters we have he fires you! No other staff was let go. We randomly get a bunch of money for kitchen renovations and new appliances; mind you I am not complaining you should see the new oven, the point being is that its weird."

Louis hummed not really paying attention anymore, La Chérie Nuit was not his concern anymore. Still he wondered what that was all about, but he simply brushed it off as Simon just having an excuse to fire Louis. Stuff lil that happened all the time, and he simply didn't care he was much happier now. He continued on the task at hand and Josh got to work on his own quietly. That's one of the many things he loved about his best friend he never even had to tell him what needed to be done in the kitchen everything just flowed between them. He knew that if one day he had the opportunity to own a restaurant the very first person he'd hire it would be Josh. That thought brought him to the real reason he asked Josh to be here, and begged him to take the day off to help him with this dinner party.

"So speaking of restaurants, Harry is introducing me to Ezra Krane tonight." Louis boasted to his friend.

"Ezra Krane! As in the world renowned chef? AND one of the most successful restaurateurs, owner of thirty restaurants and counting, six of which have a Michelin star rating, that Ezra Krane?!" Josh asked astonished as Louis felt when Harry first brought the man up.

"The one and only. Chef Krane is opening up another restaurant here in London and he is looking for people to invite to audition for head kitchen staff. Josh, you have to be invited to even apply!"

"Holy fucking shit! I would die for one of those invita..." Josh cut himself off looking at Louis like he held all the answers to the universe "Louis William Tomlinson, you didn't!"

Louis beamed at his friend "Of course I did! I would not be here without you. If it wasn't for you constantly pushing me, and making sure I didn't sulk around after Derek and made the most of my internship with Chef Gordon. You're meeting Krane with me tonight, we are going to dazzle him with our amazing culinary expertise and get invited to that audition which we will ace and will be opening up a restaurant with Ezra Krane!"

"You make it sound so easy!"

"It won't be, but one step at a time right?" Louis was now the one looking at Josh like he held all the answers.

"Yeah, one step at a time." Josh said nodding reverently and Louis' face breaking out in a smile. "I could kiss that handsome, wonderful boyfriend of yours right now."

Louis smile faltered a bit at the comment "Shit! Lou, of course I didn't meant it like that, I'm sorry I'm such a twat."

"No Josh, its not that, not at all." Josh nodded for him to continue "It's just that I really want this and... Harry is just so wonderful and successful. I just I don't know if I'm out of my league here." Josh put a comforting arm around him. "What if I'm not enough you know? What if he decides that someone like him dating a simple chef is not what he wants?"

"Hey no, I've seen how he looks at you Lou. That man is totally gone for you and to be honest you're not being fair to him, you're assuming he's shallow and only cares about power and money and he simply doesn't seem like that type of man, now does he?"

The two of them smiled at each other for a moment before wordlessly returning to work. Josh was right Harry was not that kind of person but it still didn't stop Louis from wanting to do this for himself.

___________________________________

At around 4pm, Harry came home from work and a quick hello to Josh he practically dragged Louis to their bedroom, leaving Josh with last minute details. Louis felt guilty, but only for a second because the moment the door closed to their bedroom Harry pushed him against it and his lips were on his kissing him passionately. After a few minutes Louis had to break the kiss gasping for air.

"What's this about?"

"Bad day at work. Need you right now." Harry mumbled from Louis neck.

Louis giggled, his boyfriends rushed words on his neck tickled "Do your worst baby."

"Baby? If anyone is a baby that would be you. I'm your daddy, _baby._ " The older man grinned at Louis watching him blush at his words.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck "Is daddy gonna gonna care of me then?"

"Yes, just like the good boy you are, Im going to make you feel so good."

Harry's lips were back on Louis desperate and dominant but he didn't mind it at all, Harry's hips were grinding against Louis, his cock already hard. Louis palmed him through his trousers, making Harry moan against his lips.

"How about you let me take care of you since you had such a bad day." In a quick fluid motion Louis pushed Harry off of him and into the wall dropping to his knees in front of him and quickly undoing his belt and zipper. Louis pulled down his trousers and pants in one go and Harry stepped out of them simultaneously toeing off his shoes.

Louis licked his lips, grabbing Harry's thick cock by the base and stroking gently, he looked absolutely mesmerized by the cock in his hands. He looked up to see the reaction on the older man as he darted his tongue out to first taste him and almost instantly swallow him down whole. Harry gasped, closed his eyes and pushed his head back against the door as Louis sucked him off expertly.

 

___________________________________

After taking a shower and getting dressed for the party, Louis left a more than content Harry in their room to get ready. He made his way down the stairs and to the huge garden already set up and ready for the guests arrival. The party planner and Sebastian went all out in with the decorations; twinkly lights covered all the trees, large round tables were set around the dance floor set with impeccable cream colored table cloths, and an elegant set of china awaiting the meal he prepared. The center piece in each table a tall vase with hydrangeas, lilies, and roses in different shades of red, orange, yellow everything looked elegant and simple and it made Louis buzz with energy.

"Where did you go earlier? I turned my head for one second and you were gone. Hot sex with the even hotter boyfriend?" Josh asked amused.

"Usually, I'd ignore the question but fuck yeah I did!" He answered with an odd mixture of pride and humor in his voice.

"Well isn't that nice, you leave me slaving away in the kitchen and you go off to screw the boss." Louis chuckled because technically that was pretty much spot on, Harry was still indeed his boss and the thought almost made him sprint back to their room for round two.

"I gotta hand it to Harry though, the guy knows how to throw a party the place looks great."

"Thank you Josh, but Lou and Sebastian did all the work. Still so nice of you to join us" Harry's husky voice came behind them and Louis couldn't help but notice Josh's deep blush, probably wondering if Harry had heard them talking about him.

"Nice to be here Mister Styles." Josh replied politely

"None of that," Harry give him a huge grin and put his arm around Josh's shoulders "You're my Louis' best friend that practically makes us family or at the very least friends."

"Well then Harry, I must tell you that friends let their friends drive that sweet 2015 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta in your garage." Josh smiled cheekily at Harry 

"You have great taste my friend and of course any time the car is yours." Harry grinned at Josh like he'd known him for years rather than a few weeks and it warmed Louis' heart watching his two favorite people get along. 

"I like this one Lou, keep him around." Josh teased.

Before Louis could respond a few guest showed up and made their way to Harry where he turned on the charming business man and began greeting guests with Louis, introducing him as his boyfriend every time and he be damned if it didn't make his heart burst with pride and joy every time.

 

*** 

 

An hour later all the guests had arrived and were sitting down finishing their meal with Ezra Krane at their table. Louis was too awestruck to carry a decent conversation but thankfully Josh and Harry had oodles of charm to spare. 

"So Ezra what did you think of tonight's meal?" Harry asked with a mischievous glint in his eye "I know my chefs would love your to hear your review." 

Josh and Louis froze, looked at each other nervously awaiting one of the most influential people in the culinary world's review.

"Honestly my dear Harold," <i>just Harry actually</i> he interjected but Ezra continued, ignoring him "Without going full chef on this and boring everyone in this table, this is one of the best short rib dishes I've ever had, the smoked onion and grelots were genius." He took a slight pause, and with a small smile continued "Hats off to the chef."  

Louis visibly relaxed, and smiled brightly at Harry. 

"I'm glad to hear you say that I'm sure Louis and Josh here, our chefs tonight, would be disappointed to hear otherwise." 

"Handsome and a talented chef, I may just have to steal you away Chef Tomlinson." Ezra turned his full attention to Louis, while the rest of the table laughed. "To work for me of course." He winked and held Louis' gaze.

"You as well Chef Devine. If you two are interested I'd love to invite you to an audition for chefs for my new restaurant opening in a few months. That is unless you want to continue in the private culinary sector..."

Louis sneaked a glance at Harry who had a tight smile on his face, he wasn't sure why his boyfriends expression made him uneasy until he nodded at Louis and the smile finally reached his eyes. 

"I'd love to!" Josh and Louis spoke in unison. 

"Excellent!" Ezra beamed at the two young chefs. 

At that moment Zayn walked over to Harry and with a polite smile greated everyone at the table. His expression was off though in the cusp between amused and hysterical. The waiters came around and picked up the dishes on the table announcing that drinks would now be served by the pool. After a whispered exchange Harry walked away with Zayn wearing the same expression Zayn did on his face. 

Louis excused himself and walked behind them trying to catch up, the two older men walked rapidly towards the pool, where the cocktails were meant to be served, he could see they were making their way towards Liam, Ciel and a blonde woman who looked oddly familiar. 

As he reached them he caught the end of Harry's hysterical yet hushed statement "...send you to boarding school? Why would you think this was funny Ciel!" 

Ciel laugh was full of joy and it was hard to imagine that he was such a little hell raiser and surely had done something to set Harry off. That's when Louis noticed, the reason behind Harry's hysteria. The woman was no woman, it was Niall!

The petite blonde was wearing a wig, perfectly done make up, a lace black and white tea length dress and even heels! Louis let out an amused giggle that made all the men turn around to face him. His giggle turned into a guffaw, which made Liam, Ciel and Niall laugh as well. Harry and Zayn stood there with stern looks on their faces, but Louis could see right through them they wanted to laugh as well. 

Liam grabbed Niall and put his arms around the flushed blonde "I quite like it, I can't wait to take it off tonight my love. Are you wearing panties too?"

"Of course!" Niall said with a loud kiss to Liam's cheek, the older man groaned and buried his face in Niall's neck.

Beside him Ciel perked up "Hey! Get your hands off my date you scoundrel!" 

That was enough to break Harry and Zayn's resolve and laughed at Ciel's scandalized expression. Niall pushed Liam off and wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. 

At that moment Paul Higgins, walked over with a drink on his hand. He was one of the board members of some company (whose name Louis could not remember). All he knew was that Styles-Malik Industries were about to make a huge deal with them and they needed to make a good impression. "Good evening everyone, Chef Tomlison your cooking was delectable that dessert was amazing." 

"Thank you Mister Higgins, I'm so glad you liked it." Louis said politely, trying to bite down his laughter still amused by Niall and Ciel's antics.

"And who is this lovely young lady, I don't believe we've met. Don't tell me you already have a girlfriend Ciel?" Mister Higgins asked unknowingly. 

Niall flushed bright red, and everyone else just tried their very hardest to keep themselves composed. Quite frankly, keeping himself from laughing at this moment was one of the hardest things Louis has ever done. 

"This is Nia, Mister Higgins." Ciel kept his expression completely neutral and looked around to everyone, no one wanting to admit what was going on. Mister Higgins and "Nia" shaked hands. 

Everyone continued to make small talk for a few more minutes and once Mister Higgins walked away and was out of earshot, Niall and Ciel burst out laughing. Harry and Zayn's expressions turned solemn once again. 

"Do you know how bad this looks on the company? That man is extremely conservative Ciel!  What possessed you to do this?" 

"Niall lot a bet of course." Ciel spoke dismissively as if it was such an obvious thing. 

"I don't even want to know why this was the punishment." Zayn spoke rubbing his temples. "No one finds out this is you Niall, your parents will have my and Liam's head. Ni, do you understand?" 

"Yes Daddy." Niall smiled mischievously at Zayn and Liam. 

Everyone stood there a bit awkwardly before Ciel pulled "Nia away to show off his date."

"Well that's that" Harry spoke in a cheery tone "Let's go get a drink Lou." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Thanks For Reading!  
> .xo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall get  
> Liam & Harry jealous on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies on the late update, I kept having computer troubles so I had to buy a new one. But anyway here you go...

Zayn and Liam watched Niall mingle with the guests, flirting was perhaps the more appropriate word. The little blonde menace taunting the two men with with each sway of his hips and coquette lingering looks from across the party. 

"So how long are you going to let him keep this little game up?" Zayn asked with a bored tone, he sipped his drink and looked straight ahead to Niall who had his hand on the lower back of some woman whispering something in her ear. 

"I am about one more unnecessary touch from dragging the little princess up to one of the bedrooms here and fucking him until he remembers and never forgets who he belongs to." Liam deadpanned. 

"Jealous Li?"

They continued to sip their drinks in silence for another twenty minutes when Ezra Krane approached Niall and Ciel. They watched the interaction, Ciel said something which caused a pinched smile from Krane, he brought his hand to Ciel and ruffled his hair in a condescending fashion before Sebastian stepped in and pulled a fuming Ciel presumably to bed. 

Niall turned to walk away but Krane caught his hand and led Niall to the dance floor pulling Niall too close to his body for Liam's liking; since he took this particular moment to stalk over and interrupt the dance. Zayn watched amused as Liam exchanged a curt conversation with Krane and Niall blushed profusely. Liam led Niall away from the party toward the guest house on the other side of the garden. Zayn chuckled to himself and ordered another drink. 

"What's so funny Malik?" Harry asked as he ordered a drink from the bartender.

"Liam is jealous and this time Niall is at the end of that." Zayn grinned and turned to Harry as he raised his glass and said "Cheers!" 

Harry chuckled as he caught the sight of Niall being dragged into his guest house. "So what do you think? The party I mean?" 

"It's great, Lou out did himself and the food, I still can't believe how great it was. Marry him Harry or someone else will." 

Harry simply smiled and watched Louis dance with Josh, probably celebrating their invitation to Ezra's audition. Their new jobs really if he had anything to say about it. 

"Earth to Styles?" 

"Sorry Z what did you say?" 

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily before speaking "I said, did Krane really like Louis' food or was that all just an act?"

Zayn was the only person, aside from Sebastian, that knew about his plan. He was completely against it due to his firm belief that the truth always has a way of coming out, but he was Harry Styles and he did as he pleased. 

"Yes he did, that was actually part of our deal, i fund Krane's new restaurant if and only if he liked Louis' food. No worries Z even if Louis were to ever find out he can't be too mad at me he really did earn it on his own I just facilitated the opportunity." 

"I sure hope he looks at it that way." 

 

*** 

 

"Li I'm sorry, okay! I really am, it won't happen again." Liam advanced toward Niall with a hungry look in his eyes, Niall on the other hand was only feigning remorse. 

"I don't think so baby, I think you enjoyed the crap out of making me jealous." Liam pounced over the small couch Niall was trying to put between the two of them. Liam's strong arm wrapped around Niall's tiny waist while he used his other hand played with Niall's blonde curls. 

"I swear daddy, I'm so, so sorry please forgive me." Niall asked with a pout and Liam almost fell for it. Almost.

"No princess, I just don't believe you" Liam's voice dropped an octave lower, and his grip tightened "I'm going to show exactly who you belong to."

Niall was unbelievably turned on, he figured he'd get this response from Zayn seeing as he was the jealous one out of the three of them. Liam was towering over him, his frame locked in place by his strong arms and he felt so, so small. Liam was pushing him against a wall running his hands up and down his sides, hiking up the skirt to his dress.

"My little princess looks so good tonight, but she's naughty, naughty, naughty." Liam whispered against his ear making Niall shiver in response. 

"I just wanna look good for you daddy, let me show you how proud I am to be yours." 

Liam quirked an eyebrow and smirked devilishly "Selena Gomez?" 

"Yeah, I've had that song stuck in my head all night." Niall managed to get out with a shaky voice, Liam was grinding his hard cock against him and was making it hard to concentrate on anything else. 

"Leave this dress a mess on the floor." Liam sang softly into Niall's neck leaving bruises everywhere his lips met his soft skin.

Niall knew he was getting punished as soon as Zayn walked in the door because Liam was easily distracted but that didn't matter. He was going to enjoy possessive Liam's undivided attention for the moment being. 

 

***

Louis locked eyes with Harry across the dance floor, smiled at him as he stepped closer and closer to Josh wrapping his arms around his neck and grinding against him. Josh laughed nervously in Louis' ear but continued to dance anyway. All the way at the bar next to Zayn, Harry raised an eyebrow challenging the younger man's behavior. 

"Seems as if Niall isn't the only trying to get someone jealous." Zayn deadpanned.

"They're just friends." Harry retorted 

"Then why are you jealous?" Zayn shot back 

"I don't know!" Harry whined downed the last of his drink 

Zayn chuckled incredibly amused by everyone this evening "Well I'm going to go punish Niall for tonight, knowing the little menace he has Liam wrapped around his pinky by now. You don't mind do you? If we stay here?" 

"Not at all mate, knock yourself out. Join us for breakfast in the morning yeah?" 

"Yeah of course, Good night Haz." 

Harry mumbled some sort of goodbye before he practically ran to Louis. Zayn lit a cigarette and grabbed his drink and walked toward the guest house already thinking up what he was going to do to Niall. As he walked in the from door he heard the faint sound of slapping and whimpers, those sounds went straight Zayn's to his cock. He walked straight into the bedroom and was slightly caught by surprise, Niall was bent over Liam's lap with on nothing but rose ink lace panties and heels. Zayn silently sat on a chair by the window and watched Liam's firm smacks land on Niall's red bum, after a few more slaps Liam finally acknowledged Zayn. 

"So you're just gonna waltz in here sit in the corner brooding, while you drink and smoke and I do all the work?" He asked a bit out of breath. 

Zayn grinned and nodded "I'm enjoying the show." 

"Daddy, will you please tell Liam to stop being mean to my bum?" Niall pouted

"Shush princess, unless you want to add more to your punishment." Liam gently reprimanded, Niall humphed and buried his face in his hands. "Well? Are you gonna help. Daddy?" 

Zayn took another drag from his cigarette and shook his head "Looks like you've got it. I must say though, I am pleasantly surprised that his little trouble maker doesn't have you wrapped around his pinky." 

Liam chuckled, running his hand down Niall's back and kneading his bum. "It was really hard." The older men laughed realizing what Liam just said "You should put out that cigarette, Haz will kill you if he realizes you were smoking in here." 

"What is he gonna do, go smoke at our place?" 

"Umm if you two are quite finished making small talk, I'm waiting here." Annoyance seeping through Niall's voice. 

"Yeah were done here," In one fluid motion Liam got Niall of his lap and sat him on the chair next to Zayn, the latter standing up understudying exactly what Liam wanted. 

"Be a good boy darling, no touching, you don't get to cum tonight." Zayn smiled at Liam already undoing his tie. "I love it when you get all bossy Li"

Niall whined in the corner and palmed himself through his panties "This is so not fair!" 

"Well thats what you get when you misbehave, be a good boy and next time you get to join." Liam answered coldly. 

That night Niall went to sleep extremely frustrated as he watched his boyfriends fuck and proceeded to cuddle without him. So maybe making Zayn jealous to get some hot sex was not the best plan. He was still extremely hard and it was painful, he turned his head to see if Liam and Zayn were sound asleep. Niall slipped a hand underneath his panties and wrapped his hand around his cock. 

"Don't even think about it princess." Liam ordered without opening his eyes, Zayn laughed as he nuzzled deeper on Liams neck, kissing contentedly as he reached out blindly and pulled Niall to cuddle with them. Niall was still extremely frustrated but less so with Liam and Zayn's arms around him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ATTENTION PLEASE!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  This is really CH. 13, so if you skipped 12 thinking it was the PSA i posted before please go back and read Ch. 12

Louis didn't know how he got here, one moment Josh and Francesca (one of Harry's employees) were handing him shots and now he is sitting in the kitchen with the refrigerator open looking for grapes. He needed grapes for some reason, even though it alludes him at the moment he knows he needs grapes. The party had died down and there were only a few guests lingering about waiting for their drivers to come pick them up. Louis continued to rummage through the refrigerator when Ezra and Josh walked in just as drunk as he was. 

"LOUIS! I thought you and Harry went off to bed?" Josh yelled loudly as Ezra laughed as he held him up. "It has occurred to me that there is a very real chance I just got drunk with our possibly future boss. Maybe." 

Louis giggled and looked at Ezra who was eyeing him carefully.

"I won't tell if you won't." Ezra whispered with a wink, and Louis felt himself blush. 

"Lou is it alright if I crash here? Think Harry will mind?" Josh asked yawning widely. 

"Yeah thats fine, you can stay in any room." Louis mind was slow due to the alcohol and the fact that he had been up since 4am. He leaned against the door of the refrigerator and at some point as he remembered "Grapes for Harry, he wanted grapes!" 

"What was that Louis?" Ezra was sitting on top of the kitchen island looking down at Louis with a wide grin

Before Louis could stop himself from further embarrassing himself he told Ezra "Harry, my pretty boyfriend, wanted me to feed him grapes. He is waiting for me." 

Ezra laughed, his eyes scrunching up on the sides, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach. 

"You're pretty too." Louis said before he could stop himself again, alcohol did little for his brain to mouth filter. 

"Thank you Louis, you're quite pretty yourself." At that moment there was a shrill ping breaking through the tense silence. Ezra checked his phone and looked up almost instantly "Thats my driver. Thank you for the lovely evening, pass on my regards to Harry as well, good night mister Tomlinson." 

Louis watched Ezra hop off the counter, his alcohol addled brain watched everything in slow motion he wasn't even sure he responded to Ezra. What felt like hours later he dug into one of the fridge drawers pulled out a few grapes and somehow made it back to his shared room with Harry. Louis found Harry was laying in bed, in nothing but black briefs phone in his hand, probably looking through his emails like he always does before bed. 

"Found the grapes." Louis thought he said clearly but due to the confused expression on Harry's face it was probably more slurred than he thought. 

Harry chuckled and put his phone on the night stand, Louis crawled up Harry's body cozying up to his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around him grabbed the grapes from his tired hands and threw them on the night stand. Louis mumbled something against his chest that sounded like _you're the prettiest._ Louis fell asleep instantly, softly snoring his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Harry ran his fingers though his boyfriend's hair and watched him sleep peacefully before he eventually drifted off as well.

***

The next morning Louis found the bed empty, he looked at the clock and saw that it was well past noon. He quickly got himself ready for the day and went down stairs to find Harry, he walked into the terrance, where they usually have breakfast, to find everyone already sitting down. The Maliks plus Niall, Ciel and Harry happily talking about last nights events, everyone seemed to have gotten up pretty late so he didn't feel guilty. 

Louis sat down next to Harry muttering a soft _good morning darling_ against his lips. He greeted everyone else and drank as much water as he could trying to avoid talking. Josh walked in a few minutes later looking even worse than Louis. 

"Good morning Joshy how did you sleep?" Niall asked sweetly. 

"I slept fantastic, although this hangover is killing me." Josh answered groggily smiling weakly at Harry "Thanks for letting me crash here Harry." He hummed in response taking a sip from his orange juice. 

"You know what helps with a hang over Josh? A mimosa!" Niall grinned as he handed Josh a champagne flute. 

"Uhh Niall that is _just_ champagne. A mimosa has equal parts champagne and orange juice." Ciel commented offhandedly. 

"This is how I make them alright Ciel!" 

"Then it's not a mimosa you wanker!" Ciel retorded as Harry chastised him for his language. 

"Fine!" Niall fummed as he grabbed the pitcher of orange juice and thew a splash of it into the flute, barely tainting the bubbly liquid orange. "You happy?"

"I honestly couldn't care less" Ciel deadpanned.

"Play nice Ciel" Harry and Louis said in unison turning to grin at each other. 

"Yeah! Ciel, play nice." Niall taunted sticking out his tongue. 

Before things could escalate Sebastian walked in with their food and everyone settled down to eat. Louis smiled at the scene in front of him happy with his life. His gorgeous boyfriend feeding him fruit while the children (Ciall) bickered and his friends made small talk, he had a great job lined up and really he couldn't be happier. Everything was going according to plan.

"Good morning everyone!" Ezra Krane walked in with a flashy smile. Something like dejavu washed over Louis, like his brain was trying to remember something from last night but his brain came up empty. "Harry, thank you for letting me stay here. I had a few too many drinks and my driver never showed, really appreciate it mate." 

"No problem Ezra, you're always welcome here." Harry smiled at Ezra and Louis weird dejavu feeling was replaced by fondness over his generous boyfriend. 

"So I was thinking we could all go do something together?" Liam suggested. 

"Oh yes! Yes!" Ciel and Niall said in unison 

"Can we go to the beach!" Ciel turned to Harry, clearly very excited he rarely got to spend time with his big brother since he was always at school, or some lesson while Harry was always working. 

"I think the beach is a little too far of a drive I don't feel like being in a car for such a long time, what about that amusement park thats near by?" 

"Wonderland, Harry? I haven't been there since i was a kid!" Ciel squealed with joy. "You'll love it Ni, everything is themed like Alice in Wonderland, hence the name and they have these giant Mad Hatter stuffed animals they're great." 

Sometimes it was so easy to forget how young Ciel actually was, his face lit up instantly and turned to Harry. "Can we go pretty please hazzy?" 

"Of course, what do you say Ezra you up to go to Wonderland?" Ezra nodded smiling and everyone finished their breakfast making plans as they went. 

 

***

Louis ran down the stairs trying to find Sebastian to ask if the SUV's were ready since almost everyone was finished getting ready to leave. He walked into the kitchen and ran into Ezra instead. 

"Hey Ezra, have you seen Sebastian around?" 

"No I haven't I'm sorry." He smiled apologetically "I love your kitchen, I'm guessing this is all you and not Harry?" 

"Well most of it already was like this but he likes to spoil me and added a few more things after I moved in here." Louis answered absentmindedly as he grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator. Ezra chuckled and walked over to Louis closing in on him; Louis simply stood there motionless with wide eyes. 

"I waited for you last night Louis, you begged me not to go and that you'd be to my room after Harry fell asleep and nothing. I was quite disappointed." 

Louis stared at Ezra completely confused, he didn't remember anything from last night, well not after he walked downstairs in search for grapes for Harry. He vaguely remembers the kitchen and Josh. What did he do? 

Before Louis could further think about what happened last night, Ezra had his lips on him and he was pushed up against the refrigerator. He dropped the water bottle he had on his hand, completely stunned by the turn of events. Louis' heart rate picked up, hammering against his chest his brain screamed at him to stop this immediately but he kissed Ezra back instead.

 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all hate me right now.
> 
> Thank you for Reading!  
> .xo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter

The moment Louis' brain caught up with his body and he instantly shoved Ezra as hard as he could (which wasn't too hard considering his small size). The guilt instantly washed over him how could he do this to Harry? In reality the kiss lasted for no more than a few seconds but it was enough to turn Louis insides to vile, there were tears building up in his eyes and his heart was hammering inside his chest. He was a cheater he knew what it felt like when someone did that to him and he still let it happen. 

"What's wrong Louis, don't you want me anymore?" Ezra spoke slow in an attempt to be seductive.

"No! Th-this isn't..." Louis trailed off stuttering, trying to slow down his beating heart "This will need happen again, ever." 

"Oh darling, I love that you act like you have a choice." Ezra's soft demeanor suddenly disappeared and it sent a shiver down Louis' back. 

"I do, I don't have to see you ever again if i so much as wish it. Harry, I'll beg for his forgiveness on my knees if I have to." 

"Really, will you? Even after all the trouble Harry went to get you a job as head chef at my restaurant?" Ezra spit back

"I've no idea what you mean." 

Ezra circled Louis like a vulture and laughed darkly "I think you'll end up working for me whether you like it or not." Ezra gripped Louis' jaw tightly and made him look at him "I always get what I want Tomlinson, I never deny myself anything. I've wanted you since I laid my eyes on you. I'm just sad Styles got to you himself first." 

"Id never so much as glance in your direction as long as Harry is around." Louis spat back, he felt disgusted by himself and by Ezra Krane. He couldn't believe he actually admired this man, someone he felt extremely uncomfortable to be anywhere near him. Ezra released the grip he had on his jaw as he shoved him away. 

"Is that why you kissed me back a second ago? I didn't feel much resistance Louis besides Ive known Harry for years if you tell him, he will never forgive you." the way he said his name made Louis want to throw up. 

"I'll never work for you now, much less anything else if Harry can't forgive me I don't blame him. I think you should leave. Now!" Louis turned to walk away when he noticed the tall slender man leaning up against the door frame. His brain once again went into over drive, his heart picking up in pace once again. How long had Sebastian been standing there?

"Oh Mister Krane, leaning so soon? Thats quite a shame, Ill walk you to the door." His tone conveying nothing but perfunctory politeness. 

"That's alright Sebastian, I'll see my way out myself." Ezra walked away with not so much as a backwards glance. Louis and Sebastian stared at each other for a moment neither of them speaking. 

"Louis, I know its not my place" the stoic man had an unusually soft tone he never seen use with anyone but Ciel "But Ezra Krane is a horrible man and if you do not want to work for him thats alright. Mister Styles will understand." 

"No he won't Sebastian!" tears were now spilling from his eyes, his heart felt like it was lodged in his throat "Harry will never understand and now I've ruined the only good thing thats ever happened to me. I don't even remember what happened last night, what if..."

"You didn't do anything Louis, I've been watching Krane like a hawk I don't trust the man. You simply said good night after coming down to the kitchen for a snack and went straight to Mister Styles. He lied to you Louis, the whole thing about you begging him to stay that was a lie; not sure what the end game to that was but it is not true." 

"Why? I thought you'd be furious with me, you're so loyal to Harry." 

"I am and I will continue to be. As will you, I know Harry and this in no way will change how he feels about you." Sebastian's words in no way alleviated his guilt but he felt like some of the weight had been lifted off of him. 

"I need to talk to him." 

"Not now, after everyone comes back from Wonderland, Ciel and Harry are really looking forward to spending some time together. Let's not ruin it with bad news." 

 

Half an hour later he watched everyone leave to wonderland, opting to skip the amusement park since there was no way Louis could fake a proper mood the whole time. He rather stay home and think about how he will talk to Harry. It was a really long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite out of the woods yet...
> 
> Thanks for reading!   
> .xo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fun short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, my immense apologies for the lack of update but my brother passed away a few months ago and I had no interest in anything. so yeah its been tough but, I wanted to update before the new year though, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year's to you all!

Harry was worried about Louis opting to skip out on the amusement park so suddenly but he paid no mind once he saw Ciel's face light up when they walked in and took in the whole park. Sometimes Harry forgot how young his brother was considering his expansive vocabulary and limitless knowledge on any subject. The only real clues as to his age were his baby face and the way he threw tantrums when he didn't get his way.

"Haz I wanna go on that one first!" Ciel all but squealed and pointed to a 400 feet drop ride named Down the Rabbit Hole. 

 _Oh fuck no_ Harry thought. He was hardly scared of rides but for whatever reason that drop rides where his krytonite. "What if we start with a smaller ride and work our way up to it." 

"I see the big bad Harry Edward Styles is scared of a little tiny ride." Ciel spoke haughtily "Its alright Hazzy, Niall and I will handle the big boy rides I'm sure they have a merry go around somewhere around here, you and Zayn here can go ride that." 

"Oh! You wanna go down the rabbit hole, do you Ciel? Fine, Lets go!" Zayn challenged before Harry got the chance to. 

After a few minutes of walking and Ciel pridefully leading the group and a less than thrilled Niall trailing along they reached the ride. From the entrance of the park the ride looked smaller now up close the 400 feet towered over head and the screams rung in everyone's ears. A normal roller coaster with twists and turns was fine but a straight drop was more than a little daunting. Harry didn't bother hiding his emotions, there was no point everyone here could see right through him, specially Liam with his smug smile. 

"Alright guys go right ahead." The young boy helping to load guests on to the ride said cheerfully. 

Ciel opted for riding on the outside seat of the row and Harry sitting next to him, the young boy beaming and hopping in place or as much as his restraints allowed. Harry couldn't focus on the safety instructions too busy being a nervous wreck. As the ride started its slow ascent Harry started to relax a bit, the view was phenomenal. He took in a deep breath and looked to his left at Ciel. His little brother was now petrified the brave fascade gone and replaced by the one of a little boy way in over his head. 

"You alright Ciel?"

"No! Heck no! Harry make it stop I wanna go back down" the ride was more than half way up "I don't like this anymore I wanna go back down." Next to Harry, Zayn laughed and he resisted his urge to laugh right along with him.

"Not so brave now huh?" Zayn taunted. 

"Harry!" Ciel looked like he was about to start crying when a click from the ride echoed through the slightly thin air. Ciel stilled next to Harry and reached out to grab on to his bicep. Everyone was silent knowing what was about to happen. A second click was heard and they were all suddenly plummeting down, Ciel screaming his lungs out.

Once on the ground Harry couldn't help but laugh at Ciel and his shaky little frame. "I'm never doing that again." His voice was rough and it only made everyone laugh even more. 

"What happened to that haughty boy from earlier huh Ciel?" Zayn taunted once again. 

Ciel turned to hide his face in Harry chest with a 'He's being mean to me Haz' muffled on his shirt. Harry chuckled lightly and put an arm around his brother's shoulder. _Its alright kiddo, come I'll go win you a giant stuffed mad hatter bear, just like old times_ Harry whispered in his ear. Niall smiled appreciatively at his brother and began pulling him towards the game area. 

 

***

Louis sat on the window seat with an open book in his hands, not once did he look down to read what was on it too worried about how he was going to tell Harry about Ezra. Without realizing a few hours passed by and the sky turned dark and headlights were seen down the drive way when Harry's SUV pulled up to the front of the house. Louis couldn't see them very well but he knew the inevitable was coming. He just hoped Harry would forgive him. 

Harry walked into their room with Ciel following like a little ducky carrying four giant stuffed animals. "Look Louis! Harry won these for me, well except the Chesire Cat this one is yours. Aren't they great?"

Louis smiled at him, impossible not to, his high energy filling up the the room. "I love it thank you!" Louis tried but it seemed too forced even in his own ears. 

"Alright I'm off to bed, long day. Good night you two." Ciel bellowed as he closed the bedroom door behind him. 

"Louis whats going on? That was the fakest smile I've ever seen you make." Harry looked worried and reached over to hold him. Louis backed away at the last second. 

"Harry, we need to talk..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for still keeping up with this story. Sorry for any typos!
> 
> As always...
> 
> xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Larry centered chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so kind and understanting about my loss. Your comments mean a lot I hope this finds all you well. Happy reading.

Louis' words echoed over and over in his head, no coherent sentences just floating words that stuck to his mind. Louis apologized a million times, it broke Harry's heart to see him cry and beg for his forgiveness but Harry was stuck in the oddest of limbos. He was angry, beyond furious and sad unbearably so because no one in this world came close to the perfection of a human that was his Louis. 

_Ezra kissed me, but it didn't mean anything I swear please believe me._

He laughed humorlessly, and thought about the countless of times he cheated on whoever he was dating, how he felt no remorse. He saw it in Louis tonight though, he saw guilt and how he genuinely felt bad. Another reason why Louis was perfect to him, he can admit when he is wrong but pride is a powerful thing Harry couldn't easily forget this discretion. A part of himself begged him to do it to, to run back to the main house and wrap the sobbing boy he left behind in his arms and kiss him all over and tell him it was alright. His anger and pride kept him in line, barking angrily to that part of himself that yearned for Louis. 

 

___

In the morning Harry didn't feel any better all the rage and disappointment felt like they were eating him from the inside so he laid in bed and watched the bright sunlight coming in through the window until it faded to a warm pink. Harry heard three soft knocks coming from the front door, probably Sebastian coming to check on him once again he ignored it not bothering to move an inch. A few minutes later he heard keys turning the lock on the front door he ignores whoever is wondering through the guest house too apathetic to even roll over and look to see who it is. He vaguely registers when careful steps echo through the hall, Harry's eyes are closed and he's hoping he'll be left alone if they think he's sleeping. 

"I-I know you, umm probably don't want to see me bu-but Harry you need to eat something please." Louis voice sounded timid and broken. 

"What do you want Louis!" Harry snapped finally getting up from the bed but as soon as he faced Louis he immediately regretted in. His eyes were red sunken in and his whole face looked tired like he spent the whole night crying; Harry's heart broke again because no matter what he did his Louis was hurting and it took all he had not to wrap the small boy in his arms. 

"Just wanted to bri-bring you something to eat." Same broke voice he spoke in before and his eyes searched wildly for Harry's. 

"Why bother?" Harry snapped again, he didn't get to be president of a Forbes 500 company without perfecting a cold stare that could kill. Pride really was a powerful thing because every fiber in Harry's being was screaming, begging for him to go to the boy but he was frozen in place. 

"Well I still technically work for you, want to make sure I can at least do that right." Louis' eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill at any second "Ill get out of your way, Mister Styles." Louis quickly made for the door shutting it softly behind himself. 

That's all it took really for Harry's anger to dissolve, those broken words and his surname being spoken like when they first met and Louis and cross the room to hug Louis from the back, pressing his face in between Louis' shoulder blades. Louis in turn instantly broke down in tears sobbing and breathing harshly. Somehow he had managed to turn around hug Harry from his middle sliding down to his knees. 

"Plea-please tell me you forgive me Haz?" Louis manages in broken sobs, he is on his knees looking up at Harry with tears streaming down his face. " Please, Harry? You don't have to take me back I'll move out but just tell me you forgive me. I'm s-sorry I hurt you, I-" 

Harry brings Louis up from the floor and guides him to sit on the bed. "Of course I forgive you," he wipes the tears staining his cheeks "I was so unfair to you, Louis." 

"H-how can you say that?" Louis hiccuped a little "I'm that one that..." he trailed off unable to speak and changed what he was saying as an after thought "You always make sure I'm taken care of and you spoil me and I do this to you. Im the worst human being to ever walk this earth and I will spend every moment trying to make it up to you."

"I don't need that Lou I just... I just need time okay? I forgive you and I don't want you to move out or even think about leaving me but I just need time okay?"

"Y-yeah yeah I can do that Haz" he smiled weakly and Harry pressed his lips to the boys' forehead. 

"Still you gotta understand that for me this isn't easy. I will not lie to you and pretend I am a martyr, God knows I've cheated and lied to a lot of people but it is different with you. You don't understand what it does to me thinking that you may be interested in another man." Harry finished a bit breathless. 

"I'm not Harry! You have to believe that I am not interested in Ezra, I don't completely remember last night but I was drunk and so tired but I know that I would never do that to you." Louis' voice was manic and desperately clutched to Harry's shirt. 

"It's okay Lou, I believe you. I don't want to be this kind of boyfriend but you have to promise me you'll never go around that man again."

"I promise Harry." 

The thing was, that for Louis it was an easy thing to agree to. Ezra didn't mean anything to him no matter how much he admired that man in the past the truth was that he took advantage of his position and Harry meant much more. Love was about making sacrifices one could live with and in this case it wasn't even a sacrifice.

 

_______________

Harry stood in front of a full length mirror finally feeling a little more like himself, was tying a knot on his tie when he heard the front door open and clothes and the distinguishable lithe steps of his assistant. 

"Mister Styles, you called for me sir?" Sebastian's calm voice broke through the quiet of the guest house. 

Harry nodded and added "Yes can you please get a car ready we're going out." 

"Of course Mister Styles, where are we going if I may ask sir?" 

Harry continued to fix his tie on the mirror and through it made eye contact with Sebastian "To have a little chat with that backstabbing little shit, Ezra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I already had the plot to the story going a totally different way but I wanted Harry and Louis to make up cause I wanna write fluffy Larry stuff for a while. So I basically changed the plot cause as I was writing this chapter it just happened. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> As always thanks for reading!  
> .xx


	17. Chapter 17

Harry stood in the foyer of Ezra's home, Sebastian eyed him carefully he was visibly tense but Harry couldn't care less. He never liked to deal with these things himself always sending Sebastian to deal with this kind of thing, he never like getting his hands dirty. This wasn't like evey other case though, this was about Louis that boy had managed to sneak his way into every corner of his heart in such a short time that it was terrifying and thrilling all at the same time.

"Hello Mister Styles," A soft voice came from the top of the stairs but the voice did not match the the young boy's appearance. He was tall and broad shoulder, the harsh expression on his face a clear juxtaposition to the tone in his voice. "My husband is not in at the moment but anything you need just ask me."

Harry didn't know what it was about the boy, he was clearly young but there was something about him that was very disturbing. "My apologies for coming unannounced... Mister Krane?"

"Mister Krane is correct, but that's my husbands name you may call me Derek." Ezra's apparent husband said as he stood in front of Harry with an extended hand. Again an overwhelming sense of uneasiness washed over Harry, he took his hand and shook it while a wide smile spread on the boy. He had no idea Krane was married let alone to such a young boy, although Harry had no room to talk since Louis was much younger than he was.

"Well Derek, I'd no idea Ezra was married."

"Ezra likes to keep business strictly as business, I wasn't aware your relationship with my _husband_ was of the personal nature."

Once again Harry was taken aback by Derek's response, his tone was harsh and sarcastic but his expression was cheery and his eyes full of mirth that it completely thew him off. So Harry did what he did best and used the intimidating businessman one would only see in the confines of his conference room.

"My dear Derek do not mistake this visit as one of a personal nature or even a pleasant one. Ezra is trying to steal something of mine" Harry took a step forward standing well over him "and you, my dear boy, would do well to keep an eye on him."

Derek cocked an eye brow and with a stomp of his foot that would put Ciel's worst temper tantrum to shame spoke in a voice that now fit his age. "I don't like being told what to do, especially by arrogant men such as yourself."

"And I don't like dealing with petulant children so _Derek_ why don't you tell me where I can find Ezra."

"I don't know where he is" Derek turned from Harry, looking down on his nails "Knowing my husband's _extracurricular activities_ he is probably in bed with your significant other at the very moment."

On the other side of the room Sebastian gasped, on any other occasion Harry would've absolutely lost it but he knew very well that Louis was at home playing with Ciel. Instead he laughed because he knew that would get a rise out of the brat.

"You don't seem very worried Mister Styles." Derek stated a little too innocently.

"I'm not, but you should be Derek. You may not have a husband after I'm done with him." Harry said completely serious.

Derek laughed humorlessly, the smile the boy wore was haunting but Harry would be damned to let it show on his face.

"You'd be doing me a favor Mister Styles."

_________________________

 

Harry would be lying if he said his meeting with Derek Krane did not unsettle him to his very core. There was something off about those two the way Derek seemed to be very nonchalant about Ezra's _extracurricular activities._ While Harry was clearly the jealous one, Louis wasn't so far behind and he knew how angry he would get if he so much as caught him starring at another person. Harry made his way numbly through the house when he heard Ciel's unmistakable laughter.

As Harry stepped into the kitchen he was met with Ciel sitting on the countertop near the stove stirring something while Louis told him all about the time he spilled an entire batch of rice. Harry's heart warmed at the scene, because in such a short time he managed to win over Ciel sometimes he thought his little brother loved Louis more than him.

Ciel looked up from the pot and looked straight at Harry but let Louis continue to talk until Louis realized that he wasn't paying attention. Harry saw the muscles on his back tense up and slowly turn all the mirth that was present in his voice gone. He was guarded and hesitant and Harry hated that he was the cause of it. So he smiled a bit awkwardly but he saw Louis immediately relax.

"Where were you Haz?" Ciel broke the silence.

"I was dealing with some business since I haven't been to the office in a few days." Harry lied too easily.

"Oh! well dine is almost ready, I helped!" Ciel looked all of five years old again "Lou said I'm a fantastic chef."

Harry's gaze flicked between Ciel and Louis watching Louis mouth _bloody awful._

"Are you hungry Harry?" Louis finally spoke and Harry realized how much he missed his voice.

"Starving actually."

"Well dinner is almost done, if you want to go change into something comfy and come down to eat with us?" Louis asked a bit hesitant and honestly nothing sounded better than that.

"Yeah I'll be right down, we should eat in the cinema room and watch a movie perhaps?"Ciel hopped off the counter and wrapped his arms around Harry, he was surprised by the action but melted into the embrace.

"I'll set the table!" Ciel ran off with plates and napkins on his hands.

"Don't run with plates you'll break them and get hurt." Louis called out in vain.

"So..." Harry started "Whats for dinner?'

"Something simple, Chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella with a side homemade mash."

Harry chuckled "You call that simple?"

Louis blinked at him "Yes, it's simple but you're a culinary novice your idea of simple is heating up a frozen burrito."

"Hey! those are quite good!" They both laughed at that and Harry could feel a sense of normalcy return to their relationship.

Harry didn't like being far from the boy even though they were standing in the same room, he closed the space between them and wrapped the boy in his arms. "I missed you, so much my boy, my little Louis."

"I missed you too, I'm so sorry Haz." Louis sniffled against his chest.

"Shh! Dont cry baby, its all forgotten."

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Louis asked looking up from his embrace.

"No angel, not anymore I just want to go back to the way things were, can we?" Harry asked as he stroked his cheek as Louis nodded.

"Kiss me Harry." Louis pleaded, he swiped the boys fringe from his forehead and touched his lips to Louis'. It started out as a chaste kiss but quickly turned filthy as he pushed him against the counter.

"Hey! No dessert before dinner." Their kiss was eventually interrupted in true Ciel fashion. "Lou you are burning my mash potatoes! Some chef you are." Harry kissed Louis' fore headed before heading to his room to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Comment let me know what you all thought...
> 
> Wrote this while in class and didn't proof read, do ignore any mistakes. 
> 
> Also I'm working on another fic its ZIAM based at the moment with side Larry, it's a series and the second part will be mainly Larry but check it out you might like it although its a bit more angst. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5883394/chapters/13559476
> 
>  
> 
> As always,  
> Thanks For Reading!  
> .xo


End file.
